


D.E.O.

by Cheeyathebard



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, No it's not the real DEO, no powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeyathebard/pseuds/Cheeyathebard
Summary: Cat is so ready to divorce her husband after he stands her up AGAIN in favor of his girlfriend. At the bar, Cat encounters a beautiful woman who, at the end of their conversation, leaves a business card behind. The card reads "Divine Escort Agency - Kara Divine".Cat is intrigued.Or the one where Kara is an escort and doesn't want to be!Warning for themes or mentions of: prostitution, rape (mention), violence (not too graphic), lesbian sex and heterosexual sex (the heterosexual sex scenes are very brief, the lesbian one is not), suicide (mention)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant, Samantha "Sam" Arias & Kara Danvers
Comments: 87
Kudos: 192





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have it all written and finished so I'll be posting the bits regularly!

It was Saturday night at one of the nicest, five-star hotels in National City. Cat Grant, billionaire and owner of CatCo Worldwide Media, had been stood up. AGAIN. She looked at her watch one more time, bristling at the audacity of her husband to not show, despite the argument they’d had about just that last time. Cat picked up her phone and looked through her contacts for the divorce lawyer she’d used for her previous divorce. She’d liked him and he’d negotiated her a deal she could live with.

“Jack, Cat Grant here. I’m going to need your services again. Luckily, as you know, there’s a pre-nup’ in place so it should be cut and dried this time. Call me.”

“Shitty day?” As intent as Cat was on starting legal proceedings, she hadn’t noticed the young woman who’d, at some point, slipped onto the bar stool next to her. She was young, middle to late twenties Cat guessed, with golden-blonde hair, tanned skin and smoky dark eye-makeup surrounding the most startling blue eyes Cat had ever seen on a real person. The woman’s hair was chest length and curled into a light and modern style.

“Shitty husband, more like,” Cat responded briskly. “That asshole has pissed me off for the last time.”

The young woman crossed her legs and Cat noticed for the first time how short her dark blue, silk dress was. She was also wearing a pair of what Cat thought of as fuck-me heels.

“Looks like I was stood up too,” the newcomer commented with a shrug.

“Husband? Boyfriend? Partner?” Cat guessed.

“Client.” The woman caught the bartender’s eye and tapped the counter in front of her glass with a smile. “Can I get you another?” she asked, seeing that Cat’s martini glass was empty.

“Thank you,” Cat agreed with a graceful incline of her head and the woman indicated Cat’s drink to the bartender too.

“It’s an honor to buy a drink for Cat Grant,” she replied with a wink.

“Ah, you know who I am.”

“Is there anyone in National City who doesn’t?” the younger woman shrugged. “I’m Kara, by the way.”

“Nice to meet you, Kara,” Cat replied. “What business are you in?”

Kara smiled and tossed her hair back out of her eyes. “I’m in the… entertainment business,” she said.

“What kind of entertainment?” Cat pressed a little.

“The confidential kind,” Kara responded, smile widening.

“I see... and are you stood up often?” the older woman enquired curiously.

“Sometimes. My clients can be a little nervous, especially their first time meeting me. I try to keep an open mind.” The bartender placed their drinks in front of them and Kara dropped a fifty on the bar top. “Keep the change, Cathy.”

“Thanks, Kara.”

“You’re a regular,” Cat went on, pulling Kara’s attention back to her.

“I guess you could say it’s a safer place than most for a woman to meet clients,” the younger blonde replied with a nod. “It’s a nice hotel.”

“Yes, it is,” Cat agreed as she sipped her martini.

“Oh…” Kara sighed and looked down, her smile slipping for a moment. Cat thought the woman looked almost disappointed. “Client’s here. Guess he was just running late.” She knocked back her wine, slid off the bar stool and straightened her dress. Now that Cat could see the whole package, it hit her that Kara was breathtakingly beautiful. “I’m sorry, Cat.”

“No problem. I should be getting home to my son anyway,” the older woman responded.

Kara nodded and was about to leave when she paused and opened her small clutch. She pulled out a business card and set it on the bar, leaning it against Cat’s glass. “If you ever need any confidential entertainment,” she said over her shoulder with a teasing smile as she walked away. “Text me.”

Cat picked up the card to look at it. Then she took a surprised breath and watched Kara greet her client with a kiss to the cheek. “Divine Escort Organization. Kara Divine,” she murmured as she looked at the card again. Then she took pictures of the front and back of it with her phone before tearing it into small pieces and dropping it into her empty martini glass.

Xx

Kara made fake sounds of pleasure as her client panted over her and pawed awkwardly at her breasts. But her mind was far away, thinking about her savings account and calculating over and over how much longer she’d have to do this. She had incorporated herself as the D.E.O., purely to legally protect herself, but it was really just her alone and as soon as she’d paid off her father’s debts, she’d be free to do whatever she wanted. To get the hell out of this life, was her goal. It had taken her three years so far to pay off two-hundred-thousand of the three and she had the next fifty thousand almost saved. As her client base had grown, it had been easier to save the money.

“Ooooh God,” her client groaned, dragging her back to reality. “Oooohhh God…. Oooooooooooooohhhh Gooood.”

“Yes, Baby,” she said in a sexy tone as she suppressed an eye-roll. “You’re so good. You feel so good.”

After her client had finished, he dressed and left her to shower in peace. For a long time, Kara stood under the hot shower spray, feeling empty and alone. Her mother and sister didn’t know anything about the debt she was repaying for her father, but they’d found out that Kara was working as an escort through circumstances outside of her control. 

They’d been destroyed and pulled away so far from her that she barely even spoke to them now. While not all of her clients hired her for sex, a good many did and that was all her family could see.

Kara straightened and finished showering, pushing the grief down as she always did. She stepped out of the stall and dried off before dressing in jeans and a t-shirt from the duffle bag of clothes and toiletries she’d stashed in the hotel room after checking in.

As she sat on the bed to tie the laces of her sneakers, she thought back to earlier that evening with regret. Cat Grant was her idol and actually meeting her had been a huge thrill, even if she’d had to stay in character. Plus, frankly, the older woman was gorgeous. She wasn’t even sure why she’d slipped Cat her business card. It had probably ended up in the trash. Kara sighed and got up to gather her belongings. Fifteen minutes later, she was in an Uber heading home to her apartment, hotel room left vacant.

Xx

“You son-of-a-bitch!” Cat stated as her soon-to-be-ex-husband staggered into the bedroom, stinking of whiskey and some other woman’s perfume.

“Spare me, Cat,” Andrew replied, venomously. “And fuck you. I’m tired of your whining. If I’m not getting it at home, I’ll get it somewhere else!”

It was like a slap in the face.“Get the fuck out,” Cat said, her tone dangerous as she got out of bed and shoved him back out the door. “We’re done. You’ll be hearing from my lawyer tomorrow.” She slammed it shut in his face and locked it firmly.

“Whoop-di-fuckin'-doo. I’ll be gone by tomorrow night,” her husband exclaimed as he made his way down the hallway to the spare room and slammed the door behind him.

“Mom?” Cat’s fourteen-year-old son, Carter, knocked at the bedroom door. “Mom, are you ok?”

The blonde slipped into a robe and went to open the door again. “Hi Sweetie. Yes, I’m ok.”

“I heard you and Andy fighting.”

“I’m sorry, Carter,” Cat replied with a sigh. “I wish you didn’t have to hear things like that.”

“Are you getting divorced?” His Mom realized that Carter didn’t exactly seem upset.

The older woman nodded and then accepted a hug from her son. “I think five years is about all I can stand of that man.”

“Maybe you’ll find someone else who’ll make you happy, Mom,” Carter said gently. “You’re too amazing not to.”

Cat’s eyes filled with tears as she nodded. “Thank you, Sweetheart. Maybe I will.”

Xx

Sitting at her desk in her office at barely past seven that following Monday morning, Cat was scrolling through pictures of Carter on her phone when she came across the photos she’d taken of the escort’s business card at the hotel that previous Saturday night.

Cat wasn’t naïve. She knew about the services some escorts agencies provided. She’d once written an article about sex workers in National City and had referred to escorts as high-class hookers. She thought now that maybe she’d been a bit judging on that one.

Still, Kara Divine had been interesting. She’d seemed classy and well-educated. She’d spoken with an even, cultured accent and had been generous enough to leave a twenty-dollar tip for the bartender on their round of drinks. And she was absolutely stunning. Cat had to admit that she’d been definitely attracted to the young woman but not just because of her beauty. It was more because Kara radiated an easy confidence that Cat found very sexy.

She blew up the picture of the front of the card and typed the website address into her phone’s browser. Moments later, she was smiling to herself. Divine Escort Organization was clearly a company of one employee and Cat wanted to meet that employee again. She quickly sent off a text to the number on the card.

_Kara, this is Cat Grant. Thank you for leaving your business card with me, Saturday night. I find myself intrigued and would like to discuss your services. Please call me when you have a moment._

She sent the message off and started work.

Kara, even at this early hour, was awake and sitting on her yoga mat in lotus position with her eyes closed. She was breathing deeply, in and out, as she prepared to work through her yoga routine. It kept her centered and allowed her some time to just clear her mind of worries… or at least attempt to do so. But this morning, her mind kept straying to Cat Grant. She pictured the woman seething and bristling at the bar. It made Kara laugh and she just relaxed and lay back on her mat, chuckling to herself as she remembered their conversation. Cat’s husband had a lot coming to him, she reckoned.

Kara was finished with her workout and cooling down when her phone caught her attention. It was unusual for her to get messages at that hour of the morning, so she reached over and grabbed the device from the coffee table. The sun was pouring in through the large window of her loft, making the screen more difficult to see, so she sat up on the couch into the shade to read the text. She read it five times, slightly disbelieving of what she was seeing with her own eyes. Cat had texted. She’d actually texted. And now Kara had to live up to her website’s promises.

She took her phone into the kitchen, reading the text another couple of times as she made a cup of coffee. Then she sat at her kitchen high top, nibbling on a banana nut muffin and sipping on the milky beverage.

 _Miss Grant_... she typed formally... and then backspaced all the letters. _Cat. Thank you for texting. I’d be more than happy to give you a call to discuss my services later on today but, in the meantime, please feel free to use this link..._ She changed over to her notes application and copied a link she had stored there… _to peruse the menu prior to then._ She pasted the link at the bottom of the message and then read it one more time before sending it off.

Cat was surprised that she received an answer so quickly. She’d assumed that the young escort would sleep later in the morning and was impressed that she was already going about her day. She clicked the link in the message and a new webpage opened to an interesting menu. Cat read down through the offerings.

Location: Four Seasons Hotel, National City, California

Drinks and Conversation... approx. 1 hour... $300  
Drinks and Nightcap: Drinks at the bar followed by confidential intimate services... approx. 2 hours... $1000  
Dinner: approx. 2 hours... $600.  
Dinner and Nightcap: Dinner and confidential intimate services... approx. 3 hours... $1300  
Drinks, Dinner and Conversation: Drinks at the bar followed by Dinner... approx. 3 hours... $700  
Full Service Package: Drinks at the bar, Dinner and confidential intimate services... approx. 4 hours... $2000  
Nightcap: Confidential intimate services only... approx 1 hour... $1000

Terms and Conditions:  
All expenses to be paid by client | Half fee to be billed 24 hours in advance. Non-refundable. Remaining fee will be billed within 24 hours of receipt of services | No-Shows will be billed full fee | Overnight service not available | Kara Divine welcomes ladies | No groups | VISA, Mastercard, AMEX and Apple Pay accepted. No cash or checks | Same day service requires full fee upfront

Cat eased out of her chair and went to the windows to look out over the city. What was she really looking for? She’d felt alone in her marriage for a long time and the first word that popped into her mind was companionship. She rolled her eyes and turned back toward her desk, letting herself be distracted for a few moments by the TVs mounted on the wall playing various news channels, including CatCo’s.

Then she sighed and sat back down, picking up her phone again and reading through Kara’s list of services. She wasn’t sure how she felt about the sex. Maybe the solution was to ease into it? She opened her message with Kara and typed efficiently.

 _Thank you. No need to call. I’d like drinks and dinner. Are you available tonight?_ Cat thought that might sound a bit needy so she backspaced. _When are you available next?_ Then she shook her head and backspaced again to put back her original text. This wasn’t a typical date, this was business. She corrected a typo and then sent the message away.

To her surprise, the bubbles indicating that Kara was typing showed immediately and she waited patiently for the reply.

Xx

Kara was just about to step into the shower when her phone chimed a new message. She grinned as she read Cat’s reply. “Epic,” she murmured and then opened her calendar to make sure she was free. The young blonde went to her notes app and grabbed a different link to paste into the message.

_I’m free tonight, Cat, and I’m looking forward to meeting you again. Please use this link to pay the full fee of $700 for same day service. If you wish to sign up for an account and save your payment details, I can use them to bill you for any services you may choose in the future. Does 7pm at the Four Seasons work for you?_

She sent the message and, when she’d finished her shower, she found that Cat had replied in the affirmative. Another moment later, her payment system notified her that she had a deposit of $700 into her account so she called the Four Seasons and made dinner reservations for two for eight pm in the name of Divine.

Everything arranged, she shot an informational message back to Cat and then stepped out of the bathroom to get dressed in a t-shirt and old dungarees. Kara went to her brightly lit art space near her large picture window and uncovered her easel, on which sat a half-finished landscape inspired by Krypton National Forest, near where she grew up in Midvale. She was lost in memories of home for the rest of the day.

It was almost five when Kara put her art supplies away, cleaned her brushes and wandered into the bathroom to turn on the shower again. She felt hot and sticky, despite the air conditioning in her loft and she put it down to adrenaline from pushing to finish her piece. She already had an idea for what she’d work on next.

After showering and finishing her hair and makeup, Kara stood in front of her clothes rail and went through her choices. Her stomach growled suddenly, reminding her that she’d skipped lunch and she pressed her hand to it, chuckling to herself as she walked into her kitchen to grab a power bar and a banana. She’d be having dinner with Cat soon and... She stopped herself suddenly and corrected herself. “I’ll be going to work soon,” she stated out loud.

Returning to her clothes rack, Kara slowly moved the hangers back and forth as she chewed on her power bar. She selected a pair of wide-legged, black tuxedo pants and a pristine white shirt and lay them on the bed together. She liked the classy combination and she added a pair of black heels that would add a couple of inches to her already five-foot-eight-inch frame. By then, it was just after six, so she ordered an Uber from her app and then finished getting ready. 

Kara liked to get to the hotel at least fifteen minutes early to ensure she wouldn’t be late. She didn’t have to check in, so she made her way to the bar, amused to find the seats that she and Cat had sat in that previous Saturday night were available, so she took one and set her purse on the other.

Then she settled in to wait for her client to arrive, moving her foot to the light piano music tinkling around her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I received lovely feedback on chapter 1 so I’m going to go ahead and post chapter 2. Give me some love, my Friends, and I’ll give you more fic! HAHA!
> 
> By the way, I have my own website now where I'm also posting my fic and blogging (kinda)... cheeyathebard.com
> 
> Come take a look!

Cat refreshed her lipstick as her driver opened the door of her Mercedes Maybach and offered her a hand to help her out.

“Thank you, Jaime,” she said, and he ducked his head in acknowledgement as she started up the three steps to the hotel’s entrance. The Four Seasons was one of her favorite hotels and she always looked forward to dining there, even if the last couple of times had been alone, thanks to her douchebag husband.

Cat made her way into the bar and easily spotted Kara who was seated in the same seat as the first night they’d met. The older woman chuckled and sashayed her way confidently across the lounge, smiling as the escort slid down from her stool to take her hands and kiss her on the cheek. “Cat, it’s great to see you,” she said. “You look beautiful.”

Cat smoothed down the front of her green lace dress and waved a flippant hand. “This old thing?” she teased. “But thank you. You look wonderful too.”

Kara grinned and took her seat again as Cat beckoned to the bartender. The man come over quickly to her. “Yes, Ma’am? What can I get you?”

“Martini for me and...” she looked at Kara, eyebrow raised, and the younger woman smiled again. “Sex on the Beach for me,” she told the bartender, her eyes still locked on Cat’s. “Thanks, Jack.”

“Coming right up,” Jack replied with a little salute and he went immediately to mix the cocktails.

“So...” Cat began, taking a deep breath. “How was the rest of your weekend, Kara?”

“It was wonderful, actually,” the younger woman replied, leaning back in her chair and crossing her legs. “I spent Sunday doing nothing but painting. Today too actually.”

“Painting as in art? Or painting as in... home décor?” Cat asked with a little smile, making Kara genuinely laugh.

“The former,” she replied. “Although I don’t have any objection to trying the latter either. But no, art is my creative outlet and stress relief.”

“What’s your preference?” Cat asked curiously. “Portrait? Landscape? Abstract?”

“Probably landscapes,” the younger woman replied. She leaned her elbow on the back of her chair and ran her hand through her hair, tossing her curls a little. “Although I’ve been known to paint a portrait or two. How about you, Cat? What are your creative outlets?”

“My work, mostly,” Cat replied with a shrug. “Even though I spend most of my day running a company, I still like to get my creative juices flowing from time to time. I’ve written a few articles lately that I’ve been pleased with.” She pursed her lips then. “Other than that, I spend most of my time with my son. He’s everything to me.”

Kara smiled at the bartender as he set their drinks in front of them. Cat dropped a fifty on the counter, mirroring Kara’s tip from their previous night. “Keep the change, Jack,” she said. Then she returned her attention to Kara who was sipping slowly from her glass. The escort was always careful to not let herself drink too much during a client meeting. “My son is fourteen. He’s a great kid. Shy and sensitive and very intelligent. I’m lucky to have him.”

“That’s great,” Kara replied. “Do you have any other children?”

“I have... an older son but...” Cat swallowed and laced her fingers together. “We don’t have the best relationship. He tracked me down but mostly, it seems, to blame me for giving him up for adoption. But he doesn’t know the truth about... It was a... difficult... situation between his father and myself and I don’t want him to know about it. I’d rather suffer his wrath than ruin him.” The escort nodded, and Cat got the feeling that her companion understood. “He’s probably about your age actually,” she went on. She laughed a little then. “I guess I’m too old to be here with you.”

Without thinking, Kara reached across the bar and covered Cat’s hand with her own. “Not true,” she said. “Age is just a number, Cat.” She was going to say more but caught herself and drew back abruptly, clearing her throat.

“What about you?” the CEO asked then. “Any children?”

“No,” Kara replied with a shrug. “No children. And I’m not on brilliant terms with my family either.” The escort took a breath, not sure why she’d divulged that.

Cat sat forward in her chair in surprise. “Not even your mother?” She watched as Kara’s face darkened a little. “I’m sorry. You of course don’t have to answer that.”

“No, no it’s ok.” the younger woman sighed and took another sip of her drink. “I... lost my family a few years ago,” she said carefully. She wasn’t used to a client actually being interested in her life. “My father first and because of that, I had to... well let’s just say that my mother and sister aren’t thrilled about my line of work. We don’t talk often... or much at all really.”

“I’m sorry, Kara,” Cat said softly but the escort just shook her head and smiled, forcing down the tears hovering beneath the surface of her emotions.

“Let’s not talk about me,” Kara suggested. “Tell me more about you?”

The rest of the hour flew by and Kara looked at her watch, realized it was approaching eight and tilted her head a little. “Our table should be ready.”

“Good,” Cat said matter-of-factly. “I’m starving.”

“Me too,” Kara agreed. She slid down from her chair and offered a hand to Cat to help her down too. Then, to the older woman’s surprise, led her by the hand to the hostess stand and stood in line with her, arm loosely around Cat’s waist and hand clasped gently on her hip. A shiver ran down the older woman’s back and Kara gazed at her. “Is this ok?” she asked very softly. “If you’d rather I don’t touch...”

“No, no,” Cat interrupted with a smile as she covered Kara’s hand with her own. “It’s ok. It’s… fine.”

The escort nodded, her smile widening and then realized it was their turn. “Hi Sasha,” she said. “Table for Divine please.”

“Sure, Kara, it’s all ready,” the hostess replied. “It’s a pleasure to see you both. If you’ll just follow me this way, please...”

Sasha led Cat and Kara to a secluded table near the rear of the dining room and left them with menus, a lit candle and a carafe of iced water. It was quieter there than Cat had expected. Kara held Cat’s chair and waited for her to sit down before taking her own seat.

“Thank you. Seems like everyone knows you here,” the CEO said with a smile as the younger woman settled and poured them both a glass of water.

“I really do meet most of my clients here,” Kara replied simply.

“Most?” Cat asked curiously.

The escort leaned forward on her elbows, laced her fingers under her chin and tossed her long hair back out of her eyes. Cat suddenly had an urge to reach out and touch her, but she tamped it down. “Some of my clients prefer a more private setting and some prefer me to just show up in jeans and a t-shirt at a Chili’s.” She chuckled then, letting her eyes meet Cat’s, a little flirtatiously, to test the waters. “But you don’t seem like the Chili’s type, Cat.”

“You’re probably right,” the older woman replied, nodding thoughtfully as she glanced away. “But I also wouldn't be averse to you showing up in jeans and a t-shirt. I think you’d be just as gorgeous as you are now.” She let her eyes meet Kara’s again and lock there in an almost challenge.

To Kara’s surprise, she felt herself blush a little and sitting back in her chair, took a sip of water to attempt to hide it.

“You flatter me,” she finally replied, acknowledging to herself that Cat did indeed have game.

“On the contrary, I’m just being truthful,” Cat replied. “You’re…” She was interrupted then by their server, a petite woman with soulful brown eyes and a friendly smile.

“Good evening, Ladies. My name is Carol and I’ll be your server this evening. Can I get you started with a bottle of wine or some cocktails?”

“Would you like wine, Kara?” Cat asked as she picked up the list to review the options.

“Thank you, please choose whatever you’d like, Cat. I don’t mind.”

“Ok, then a bottle of the house white then please,” Cat replied. “I’ve always liked that one.”

“Me too,” Kara agreed with a smile.

“Me three,” Carol added with a little grin. “Any appetizers you’d like to add?”

“Bruschetta?” Kara suggested.

“Sure,” Cat replied setting the wine list to the side of the table.

Carol nodded again. “Thank you, Ladies. I’ll be right back with the wine.”

“Tell me, Cat,” the escort went on, taking another sip of her water. “What made you want to be a journalist and what were your influences when you started your career? I’ve read a lot of your stuff and you have a very unique style of prose.”

Cat blinked. “Well-crafted questions. You think like a journalist.”

Kara smiled, a little more fake than before, as she leaned back in her chair. “I studied journalism at NCU,” she replied.

“Oh...” Cat replied softly. “How did that work out?”

“Top of my class.”

“Then wh...” Cat stopped herself immediately.

“Why did I end up as an escort?” Kara finished, a slightly sharper edge to her tone.

“Kara...” the CEO put a hand on top of her companion’s.

“Forgive me,” the escort replied, taking a breath. Then she pushed back her chair and got up. “Excuse me a moment.”

Cat sighed as she watched the young woman head for the bathroom, barely noticing Carol as she arrived back at the table and poured the wine.

Xx

Kara leaned on the edge of the sink as she gazed sternly at herself in the bathroom mirror. “Get it to-fucking-gether, Danvers,” she stated. She dabbed her eyes and fixed her makeup, then she just watched herself until her impassive mask had slipped back into place. After one more deep breath, she turned and headed back to the table. Cat was sipping her wine with a pensive look on her face and stood to meet the younger woman as she returned. “Are you ok?” she asked worriedly.

“Yes, thank you, Cat. I’m fine,” Kara replied warmly as she took her seat and picked up her glass of wine to take a deep swallow. “Please, sit down.” She waited for Cat to settle again. “To answer your question,” Kara added. “This job pays very well. I needed the money. Simple as that.” Her resigned tone told Cat that the topic was closed so she nodded her understanding.

“And to answer YOUR question,” the CEO went on. “After I graduated, I started in the copy room of the Daily Planet and worked my ass off until I became Perry White’s assistant. He wasn’t easy to work for but I learned a lot from him and then one day, out of the blue, he told me that I was too good to be his assistant, promoted me to a windowless office of my own and told me to write for the gossip column.”

Kara nodded, completely focused on her companion. “What happened then?”

“Well,” Cat replied with a smile. “I worked my ass off and moved up through the ranks until I won my first Pulitzer, then continued working my ass off until I finally managed to start my own company. I acquired some papers that weren’t doing so well and made them into world-class publications. Then I launched CatCo Radio, CatCo Magazine, CatCoTV... and it basically just spread from there. I’ve been a radio DJ, a talk show host, a magazine editor... It took me thirty years to get here but I’ve finally conquered all my goals as the owner of CatCo Worldwide Media.”

“Wow,” Kara said a little breathlessly. Her eyes were locked on Cat’s and she couldn’t help but fangirl a little. The CEO was amazing after all. “I’m seeing a theme here, namely that you’ve worked your ass off your whole career.”

“Correct,” Cat replied with a proud grin. “You know, a lot of people ask me how to get to where I am now. And really, the only advice I can give is to pursue the truth, no matter what, and work your fucking ass off. All good journalists get to where they want to be through their own hard work. No one ever hands it to them. Not even my arch-nemesis, Lois Lane of The Daily Planet. I admire her tenacity greatly, even if we have a rivalry for the ages.”

Kara laughed genuinely, body language finally relaxing. “I’ll be sure to never tell her that you admire her.”

“If you do, I’ll deny it to my last breath,” the CEO joked in reply. “But seriously, it takes a lot of guts and a lot of patience to do what journalists do. They pound-the-pavements as much as cops do.”

“Maybe someday...” Kara said softly to herself as she picked up her glass and sipped some more of her wine. Then she picked up her menu. “Guess we should choose? Carol will be back any moment,” she said with a genuine smile.

Xx 

Cat set down her silverware and leaned back in her chair, the last of her melt-in-the-mouth steak making its way down to her stomach. She looked at her watch. It was ten-twenty and she knew she was over her time with Kara, so she caught the younger woman’s eyes. “We haven’t had dessert yet, but I know it’s getting late...”

Kara smiled and shrugged. “My choice,” she said softly. “I don’t watch the clock when I’m with a client whose company I enjoy.”

It was a quiet compliment that Cat appreciated. “Do you have many of those?” she asked.

“Not too many,” the escort replied honestly. “Mostly they watch their own clocks because they’re eager to move on to...” She stopped and took a breath. “You know what I mean.”

“Oh,” the CEO responded. She wondered how many clients of Kara’s sped through dinner just to get into her pants. The thought made her furious and it must have shown on her face because Kara reached over and took her hand, letting her fingertips stroke soothingly against its palm.

“My choice,” she said again. Then she puffed out a long breath, trying not to recognize that she didn’t want the evening to end yet. “I’m pretty stuffed and I don’t think I could manage dessert but how about one last drink at the bar?”

“I’d really like that,” the older woman replied as she collected her clutch from the spare chair and rose from the table. Kara did the same but, as she passed by her companion, she hooked her fingers around Cat’s and tugged gently, favoring her with a bright smile that made goosebumps rise on the older woman’s fair skin as her body reacted sharply. As they passed Carol, Cat handed her a credit card. “Bring that to me in the bar when you’re finished, would you please?” she said with a wink.

“Yes, Ma’am,” the petite server responded.

Xx

Kara looked at her watch and sighed as Cat swallowed the last of her cocktail. “I should be going,” she said.

The older woman nodded, her lips forming a tight line of regret. “I know. Thank you, Kara. I had a wonderful evening.”

“Me too,” the escort replied. There had been a number of occasions where saying that would have been a total lie but tonight, she meant it sincerely. “Can I walk you to your car?”

“Can I drop you somewhere?” Cat countered.

Kara chuckled. “Thanks, but I have my own ride.”

Cat shot a text off to her driver and slid down off her seat. “Ok, Jaime will be outside in just a minute. I think I might run to the ladies' room.” She paused then. “Kara, it’s getting late. You should go and please be safe.”

The escort nodded. “Ok, Cat. Hopefully, I’ll get to see you again at some point.” The older woman nodded and started to turn away, but she froze as her fingers were caught and held. As she looked around, Kara leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Kara,” Cat breathed in reply and watched as the young escort turned and headed for the exit, leaving the Queen of All Media on slightly unsteady legs.


	3. Chapter 3

“Holy shit! Her?” Sam exclaimed as she set her coffee cup back down on the table and watched Cat Grant speaking on the muted TV. “THE Cat Grant.”

“Yeah,” Kara smiled. “A few nights ago.”

“She’s MILF hot. What’s she like?” Sam asked, pushing her dark hair back from her eyes.

The blonde laughed and rolled her eyes. “Yes, she’s hot. She’s smart, funny… all around, pretty amazing actually. It was one of my more enjoyable meetings in a long time.”

“Did you...?” Sam lowered her tone as she waggled her eyebrows.

“Samantha Arias,” Kara said in a warning tone. “You know the details are confidential. I shouldn’t even be telling you that she’s my client.”

“Kara Danvers,” Sam teased in return, rubbing her hand over her baby bump. “You know I have to live my life vicariously through you until the little monster is born. Or through Kara Divine, I guess I should say. I’m too pregnant and uncomfortable for sex right now!”

“Be that as it may,” the blonde replied, laughing softly. “I still won’t tell you.”

“Spoilsport,” Sam huffed, struggling up off the couch. “Be right back. This kid is sitting right on my bladder it seems.”

Kara got up and pulled her gently to her feet. “Need any help?”

“Nope, thanks, I got it!”

The blonde sighed as she realized that Cat was no longer on the screen, but her face eased into a broad smile when her phone chimed with a message from the lady in question.

_Hi Kara, are you free tomorrow night? I have a well-stocked bar and kitchen at my house. An informal setting (jeans and t-shirt approved) for drinks and dinner, cooked by yours truly. I can also sweeten the deal by sending my car for you._ 😀 

The look of surprise on Kara’s face made Sam frown as she waddled back from the bathroom. “Something wrong, Kara?” she asked.

“Oh no, not wrong just...” The blonde paused and a large, genuine smile spread across her face. “Nothing’s wrong. I’m just surprised. Cat just texted for another meeting.” She shrugged. “At her house this time.”

“Is that safe?” Sam asked, concerned.

“With Cat, absolutely,” Kara replied, sure of it. “But I’ll give you to the address if it makes you feel better?”

“Please do. Just so I know where you are.”

Kara checked her calendar for the next day. She had an appointment with a new client at seven just for drinks at the Four Seasons, but she could go to Cat’s afterward. With the two meetings she could clear a thousand dollars.

_Hey Cat. I’m booked til 8pm but I can come to you afterwards or come another night? I have my own ride so please send your address if this works for you._

Cat was thrilled and immediately replied.

_My son will have left for a sleepover at his friend’s house, so the timing is perfect. Address is 10669 Northwest Martin Street. I signed up for an account with your website so please bill as appropriate. See you tomorrow night._

_Great. I’m looking forward to it. See you tomorrow night, Cat._

The first thing Kara did was to text Cat’s address to Sam. Then she went to her laundry basket to throw its contents into the washing machine. Her favorite jeans and shirt were in it and she wanted to wear them to Cat’s. Ordering a pizza for herself and Sam for dinner was next and then she used her accounting software to bill Cat half her fee.

“What’s happening?” Sam said a little later as her friend dropped onto the couch with the pizza box in her hand. “You look like the cat that’s got the cream.”

_More like the cream that’s got the Cat,_ Kara thought to herself as she smiled happily. “I really like pizza,” she said with a shrug.

“No, no, no. Spill it.”

The blonde rolled her eyes and then laughed. “OK! I’m happy because I’m going to clear an easy thousand dollars tomorrow night.” It wasn’t technically a lie.

Sam nodded, her face sobering. “How much left?” she asked gently.

She had been Kara’s best friend since high school and was the only other person who knew about the debts the blonde was paying back for her father.

“Fifty by the end of the year.”

“What will you do then?” Sam asked, groaning as she scooted back on the sofa and propped her swollen feet up on the coffee table. Kara got up to put a cushion under her friend’s heels and then hand her a paper plate with a couple of slices.

“What I really want to do is close the D.E.O. and get a job as a journalist. I know it’d be entry level but gotta start somewhere, right?”

“Doable,” Sam replied thoughtfully. “You live a frugal life already.”

“After that, maybe try to rebuild some kind of a relationship with Mom and Alex.”

“You should tell them the truth,” the dark-haired woman prompted, pointing her slice at her friend.

“It would shatter them,” Kara replied sadly. “I’d rather they just believe that I chose this. In fairness, I did. At least when I’m done, I can just tell them I decided to give it up.” Sam squirmed uncomfortably on the couch and Kara sat forward. “Are you sure you’re ok?” she asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Kid just won’t stay still. She's getting herself ready for her big day, I guess.”

“But no contractions or anything, right?”

“Danvers, stop worrying!” Sam laughed. “You’re more nervous about this than Tom and I are.”

“OF COURSE I’m nervous! She’s my first godchild you know!” Kara replied indignantly.

“Speaking of children,” the dark-haired woman grinned. “When are you going to find a nice girl and settle down?”

“Once this damn year is done maybe I’ll have a shot at a real relationship,” Kara sighed. “It’s not like I can say, sorry Honey, I’ll be home late. I have to fuck a client. I love you!”

Sam couldn’t help but laugh, despite the seriousness of the problem. “I know, Sweetie, but I also know that one-night-stands are not really your speed.”

“Even THAT has been longer than I want to believe.” The blonde stuffed some pizza into her mouth with a scowl. “Sometimes,” she mumbled around chews. “I HATE my father.”

“That’s why I think you should tell Eliza and Alex. It’s not fair that you have to deal with this alone. I’m serious, Kara. It’s been over three years.”

“I’ll think about it,” Kara murmured, recognizing the truth in Sam’s words. It wasn’t fair to her to be dealing with this alone.

Xx

Sam left for her home across the city, late afternoon the next day. Kara started to miss her as soon as she’d waved her car off and she trudged back up the stairs to her loft with a heavy heart and tear-filled eyes. But then her spirits brightened as she remembered that she was going to make some easy money that night and get that second last payment off to her asshole loan-shark.

First, Kara prepared her outfit for her first client, a single man new to the city who was looking for some companionship while he was attempting to make some friends. She kept it simple, choosing the mid-thigh-length, navy dress that she’d been wearing the first time she’d met Cat and a pair of dark blue heels. Then she ran an iron over her favorite jeans and shirt and packed them, along with a pair of ankle boots, a white tank top and her toiletries bag, into her duffle to take with her. She’d change in the hotel bathroom before heading to her meeting with Cat.

After showering and finishing her hair and makeup, she dressed carefully, grabbed her gear and headed out to meet her Uber. On the way to the Four Seasons, her mind went, not to her first client but to her second for that night and she found that she was looking forward to it in a way she hadn’t for any other meeting in a long time.

Xx

To her surprise, her client was over fifteen minutes late and he apologized profusely, citing that he still wasn’t used to the city traffic as the reason. Kara smiled and inclined her head gracefully in acknowledgement. “That’s no problem, Steve,” she said as she shook his hand in greeting. “But unfortunately, I do have another meeting tonight, so we’ll have about fifty-minutes together before I have to leave.”

“Understood,” Steve replied with a smile. He was a handsome guy, in a rugged sort of way, and Kara liked his amiable personality as they chatted over drinks. She could tell that he liked her too and his clear green eyes were pretty... but they didn’t compare to Cat’s. Cat’s eyes were not only a pretty green, they also held an intelligence and sharpness that Kara found refreshing and very attractive.

Kara was self-aware enough to know that she was attracted to Cat and it was an almost weird feeling for her. All of her current clients were men and the small number of female clients she’d had over the years were mostly just a one off. They were looking for a woman to try out and experiment with. The only one who had come back a second time was now happily engaged to a woman she’d met at the Four Seasons after she’d finished dinner with Kara that night. The escort was happy for her. She was a really nice person.

“Kara?” Steve drew her attention back from her thoughts. “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine,” the escort replied with a smile. “I was just looking at that gentleman over there.” She pointed discreetly. “He looks like he might be your type.”

Steve’s eyes widened. “How did you know?” he asked incredulously. “No one ever guesses.”

The blonde smiled broadly and patted his hand before slipping down from her bar chair. “You were looking at him the way most of my clients look at me,” she said with a wink and he grinned broadly back at her. “Now, since he’s been stealing glances at you too, let me be your wing man and get an introduction for you.”

Ten minutes later, match successfully made, Kara was heading for the baggage room, where she picked up her duffle bag and took it into the bathroom. First, she changed clothes and shoes in a stall, then went to the mirror to tone down her heavier eye makeup and run a brush through her long hair.

Satisfied with the result, Kara put away all her gear and zipped up her duffle. Then she left the bathroom and headed for the hotel exit ordering an Uber as she went. Once in the car, she texted Cat to let her know she was on her way. It was eight-twenty and she was right on time.

Xx

Cat was layering lasagna sheets and meat sauce in a dish when her phone chimed to let her know she had a message. She rinsed off her hands and picked up the device, smiling as she saw that Kara was on her way. She was dressed casually in dark jeans and a green sweater that draped off her shoulders and displayed her collarbones. Elegant, yet comfortable.

Cat had added a salad and freshly baked French bread to her meal and the aroma floating through her kitchen made her smile. If Carter had been there, he’d be all about it. She’d also made homemade pot stickers that were staying warm in her air fryer and had a strawberry cheesecake in the refrigerator for dessert.

It was approaching eight-fifty and the lasagna was beginning to bubble when Cat’s gate security guard called up to the house to let her know that Kara had arrived so she went to the front door to open it just as the younger woman was stepping out of her Uber. They exchanged smiles and Kara trotted up the steps to grasp Cat’s hands and kiss her on the cheek. “Beautiful as always,” she said softly.

“And I was right,” Cat replied with a little wink.

“About what?” the escort asked, eyebrow raised.

The CEO pressed her hand gently to Kara’s chest. “You are as breathtakingly beautiful in jeans as you were in your other outfits.”

Kara’s breath whooshed out and she blushed a little. “Ohh... uh... thank you.”

“Come in,” Cat urged, breaking the tension between them. “Set your bag down wherever.” She took the lead this time in taking Kara’s hand and guiding her inside. The younger woman’s fingers laced tightly into hers and she smiled again as she tugged the escort into the kitchen. “What can I get you to drink?” she asked.

“I’ll have whatever you’re having,” Kara replied smoothly, and Cat chuckled softly.

“It’s ok to ask for what you want, Kara. This isn’t the Four Seasons.”

A blonde brow slowly lifted. “This is still a client meeting,” Kara responded. “Isn’t that what you wanted?”

“Yes...” Cat replied. “And no.” She took a breath and squeezed Kara’s fingers gently. “I think you can tell by now that I’m not fond of yes-men. You’re an intelligent woman, Kara Divine, and I’m pretty sure you’re more than capable of making a decision about what you want to drink.”

For a moment, Kara was quiet but then she nodded. “I’d like a club soda with lemon,” she replied. “And wine with dinner please.”

The older blonde nodded. “Club soda with lemon, coming right up.” She released Kara’s hand and the younger woman took a seat on one of the counter-height chairs, pulling it up to the island as Cat pottered around the kitchen. “How was your earlier meeting?” Cat asked. “Or am I not allowed to ask?”

Kara shrugged. “It was cool actually,” she replied. “I introduced my client to a guy he couldn’t keep his eyes off across the lounge.”

“That was sweet of you,” Cat complimented.

“I like people to be happy,” the escort replied as she sipped on her club soda. “I saw a future for them.” She chuckled then. “Even if it was just one night.”

The CEO nodded as she checked the oven. “Lasagna ok?”

“Wonderful,” Kara replied.

“And I have homemade pork pot stickers as an appetizer.”

Cat wasn’t expecting Kara’s eyes to light up as she straightened in her seat. “Pot stickers? Really? Those are my favorite!”

For a moment, Kara looked much younger than normal and Cat felt her heart flutter at her beauty. “I had no idea, but I’m glad you’re happy,” she replied. She went to the air fryer and scooped out the dumplings, then set them on a plate next to a small bowl of warmed sweet chili sauce. “Help yourself,” she added as she set the plate down in front of Kara along with a pair of paper-covered chopsticks. “I was thinking we could keep this relaxed and informal.”

“Sounds amazing,” Kara replied. She opened her chopstick packet and picked up a pot sticker like she’d been doing it all her life. Cat’s eyebrow lifted in amazement.

“You use chopsticks like a pro,” she teased as Kara popped the dumpling into her mouth and chewed, releasing a groan of ecstasy that the CEO’s body responded to in a most pleasant way. She cleared her throat as Kara grinned at her.

“Well, my work requires that I have many skills,” the escort replied in a teasing tone. “These are delicious, by the way.”

“Many skills, huh?” Cat murmured quietly. “I bet.” There was silence for a moment and Cat looked at her companion to find a curious expression on her face. “Sorry,” she said. “I’m going to be honest. Sometimes it’s hard to not think about some of the skills you may have... and how they might feel.”

“Oh,” Kara responded with a chuckle. “I understand.” Then she met Cat’s eyes solidly. “Are those skills something you might be interested in exploring with me, Cat?”

The CEO took a moment to check the lasagna and pulled it out of the oven with a mitt, giving herself some time to think. Kara waited, a slightly amused twist of her lips making Cat nervous. She felt like the stunning blue eyes locked on her were searching her soul and she knew she was in trouble. “Kara, I find you extremely attractive,” she replied. “But I’m not sure how I feel about that yet.”

“You mean about experiencing that with a woman?”

“No,” the older blonde replied. “The fact that you’re a woman is not a problem for me at all. I just... I’m trying to get out of a relationship and...” She shrugged.

“I think I understand what you mean. You need time to let yourself breathe.”

“Yes,” Cat agreed. “That’s exactly what it is. I want to spend some time with someone intelligent and attractive who doesn’t expect anything from me. I’ve spent thirty years of my life having to be better and to work harder than everyone else just to be seen as worthy in some men’s eyes, even my husbands’. THIS...” she stroked Kara’s hand gently. “is exactly what I need.”

“May I ask you a personal question?” Kara said, her voice almost breathy.

Cat nodded. “Please.”

“When you met me at the bar that first night, before you knew I was an escort, would you have considered sleeping with me?”

The CEO looked down for a moment and then nodded. “Yes, I... It did cross my mind that night.”

Kara nodded in reply, a small smile curving her lips. “Mine too. But then my client showed up.” She grabbed another pot sticker and popped in into her mouth, chewing thoughtfully as Cat grinned and began serving the lasagna.

“Grab the salad bowl out of the refrigerator for me please?” she said as she portioned the meal and set the plate down on the placemat where Kara was sitting.

“Sure,” the younger blonde replied. She got up and moved around the island but, as she passed Cat, she gently caressed her bare shoulder. It was a fleeting, flirtatious touch, but the CEO’s body tingled furiously, and she had to put down the breadbasket for fear of fumbling it. The look on her face caused Kara to pause though. “I’m sorry,” she said. “I can stop touching you, if that’s what you prefer? I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.”

Cat moved closer to her companion. “I have no objection at all to you touching me, Kara. The question is, would it make you uncomfortable if I touched you?” she countered, voice quiet.

Kara shook her head slowly. “No.” Her voice barely a whisper. Cat slowly reached out her hand but before she could touch Kara’s chest, the younger blonde’s phone rang loudly, making them both jump and then laugh.

“Shit,” Kara exclaimed, clutching her chest. “Almost gave me a heart attack. I’m sorry, Cat.” The phone stopped ringing and then started again almost immediately. Kara frowned. “That’s weird. Mind if I just check...?”

“Go ahead,” Cat replied with a smile.

Kara reached into her back pocket and pulled out her iPhone as it stopped ringing and then immediately started again for the third time. Her frown deepened as she hit the accept button. “Tom, I can’t really ta... what? I can’t unders... Tom, slow down. What... Sam? What’s wrong with S... Oh fuck! Right now?” Kara straightened up abruptly. “The wha... the cord? Tom, slow down... is the baby ok? Is Sam ok?” She listened intently for a moment and then shook her head. “I’m coming, Tom. Tell Sam I’m coming right now.”

Kara didn’t even realize she was crying until Cat grasped her face and used her thumbs to erase the tear tracks and focus her. “What is it?” she asked briskly.

“It’s my best friend,” the younger woman said shakily. “She’s in labor. The baby is in distress... I have to go, Cat, I’m so sorry. I need to call a cab.”

“Bullshit,” Cat said. “I’m driving you. Which hospital?”

“Cat... I couldn’t ask...”

“Kara, this is happening. Get your stuff. No arguments.” The CEO quickly checked all the appliances to make sure they were turned off and then grabbed her keys from the bowl on the island. Kara had returned with her bag and the older woman grabbed her hand as they ran to the front door and exited, slamming it behind them. Cat’s car, a black Porsche Macan, was parked in the driveway and she keyed it open as she grabbed Kara’s bag and threw it into the back seat. Then she ran around to the driver’s side. “Get in. Which hospital?”

“Riverside,” the younger blonde replied as she dove into the car and buckled up.

“Shit, that’s twenty minutes away from here,” the CEO muttered. “I’m going to have to put my foot down, Kara. Watch out for police. We can’t afford to be stopped.”

“I will,” the escort replied with a firm nod.

Moments later, they were leaving surface streets for the highway and Cat really opened the Porsche up, hitting a hundred in no time. Luckily, there was no police on their route and eleven minutes later, Cat pulled into a parking spot and they dove out of the car to sprint into the maternity unit. Skidding to a stop, Kara addressed the receptionist. “Hi. Please,” she said. “Sam Arias. She’s in labor... in distress. Her husband called me. She’s asking for me.”

“Her name again?”

“Arias, Samantha. A-R-I-A-S.”

“And your name?” the man asked, efficiently pulling up his patient list.

“Danvers,” Kara replied. “Kara Danvers.” She glanced at Cat as she set her driver’s license down for the receptionist to look at. The CEO was smiling and shrugged lightly. She’d pretty much assumed that Divine was a fake name.

“Authorized,” the man stated. “Birthing suite D. Eight doors down on the left. I’ll let them know you’re coming. Do NOT go in without being gowned and masked. Someone will meet you outside.”

“Understood,” Kara stated as she retrieved her license and shoved it into her pocket. She turned to go, then paused and looked at the CEO. “Cat...” she whispered and then hugged her hard. “Thank you.”

“Go on,” Cat replied with a smile as she quickly returned the hug. “Go.”

Kara took off at a full dash down the corridor and disappeared from view, leaving Cat to take a seat in the waiting area. She wasn’t going anywhere.


	4. Chapter 4

Kara was in love. Totally, utterly, head-over-heels in love with the bundle of purple, whimpering joy that was squirming in her arms.

“Hi, Ruby,” she whispered as she placed a soft kiss on the new arrival’s forehead. “She has your eyes, Tom.”

“And Sam’s lungs,” her friend joked as he kissed his wife on the temple.

“Ha Ha,” Sam replied tiredly. “She’s half your lungs too so don’t even go there.”

“She’s beautiful,” Kara added as she slowly got up, rocking the swaddled infant gently as she brought her back to her best friend and placed her carefully in her arms. “You guys made a miracle.”

“How the hell did you get here so fast?” Tom asked as the blonde took a seat on a chair next to the bed. “It seemed like no time between hanging up with you and your arriving through the door of the birthing suite. Did you fly here or something?”

“I got a ride,” Kara replied with a chuckle. “In a Porsche… at a hundred miles an hour.”

“Whose Porsche?” Sam asked, her brow scrunching.

“Cat’s,” Kara replied quietly, looking down as a smile rose to her lips.

Sam gazed at her friend for a minute and then elbowed her husband gently. “Babe, could you track down a soda for me please? I’m thirsty but I’m sick of water and ice chips.”

“Sure,” Tom replied. “Can I get you something, Kar?”

“No, thanks,” the blonde replied.

Tom headed out leaving the two women alone and Sam wasted no time in pushing her friend for answers. “What’s happening with Cat?” she asked.

“Happening?” Kara repeated. “What do you mean?”

“Kara… you smile every time her name is mentioned. And how did she end up bringing you here?”

“We were meeting her house,” the blonde replied. “Tom’s call came in and rather than waiting for a taxi, she offered to drive me… actually,” Kara chuckled. “She gave me no choice and next thing I knew, we were here. She was just in the right place at the right time.”

Sam shook her head as she kissed her daughter’s. “You can’t lie to me, Danvers. That crinkle-frown gives you away every time.”

Kara got up slowly and shoved her hands down deep into her jeans pockets as she paced a little. “I don’t know,” she said meeting her friend’s eyes. “I’ve never… had this happen before… I… I’m insanely attracted to her and… but... she’s a client and I can’t let myself go there. I can’t blur the lines.”

“Do you think she’s interested in you in the same way?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, I think she is but… it’s not appropriate and I’m not sure she’s in a place to move forward. She just served divorce papers to her husband. Besides, we can’t base a relationship on a business deal.” Kara ran a hand through her hair in frustration.

“Kara,” the dark-haired woman said gently. “I think the lines are sufficiently blurred already. She knows who and what you are. If you know she’s interested, maybe this is the perfect way to start a relationship.” She chuckled then. “You know what? It’s after midnight. You should go home and get some rest. In fact, we’ll be out of here in a couple of days and will expect gifts and special treatment at my house, so you need to rest up for all that.”

The escort laughed softly. “Ok.” She leaned over the chair to kiss first Sam’s and then the baby’s cheeks. “Tell Tom I said bye.”

“Will do,” Sam blew another kiss to her friend as she left the room.

Xx

It had been nearly three hours since Kara had taken off down the corridor and Cat was still hanging out in the waiting room half-watching a documentary about tigers on Nat Geo. Then she was suddenly aware of footsteps approaching and she saw Kara walking slowly up the corridor, hands in her pockets and head bowed.

Cat got up, fearing the worst. “Kara?”

The younger blonde’s head lifted immediately. “Cat? What are you still doing here? Have you been here all this time?”

“I hope I’m not overstepping, but I wanted to make sure everything was ok,” the CEO replied. “And to make sure you got home safely. How are your friends?”

“Sam and Tom,” Kara smiled. “They had a baby girl. They’re calling her Ruby. It was touch and go for a while and Sam ended up having a c-section but everyone’s doing well.” Cat was relieved and she held out her hand, letting out a breath when Kara took it and laced their fingers together. “I can’t believe you’re still here. Thank you for caring, Cat.”

“Let me take you home,” the CEO said. Kara took a breath to protest but Cat shook her head and placed a gentle finger on her lips. “Please. We can go back to being Kara Divine and Cat Grant tomorrow but for now, let’s just pretend we’re friends.”

The words made the younger blonde’s breath catch and she squeezed Cat’s fingers. “Thank you,” she said. “I’d be grateful. I’m so tired.”

“And starving, I would imagine. Those pot stickers are probably long gone.”

“Your dinner,” Kara suddenly blurted. “I ruined your dinner. I’m so sorry. I’ll refund the fee, I promise!”

“Kara, the money and dinner don’t matter. Nothing is more important than the people you love,” Cat replied. “Lasagna can be reheated. In fact, if you feel like it, we could go back to my house. I have food and a spare bedroom for you to stay in.”

Kara’s brain screamed at her that it was wrong to accept. That she should maintain a professional distance... that Cat was just another client… but her heart just couldn’t be bothered listening to that anymore, so she nodded tiredly and allowed herself to be led by the hand back to the Porsche.

Xx

Cat and Kara were sitting on the couch, finishing up their wine after dinner and chatting about the evening. It was nearly two am and they were both exhausted.

“Hey... um... listen... before Tom’s call tonight,” Kara said softly as she twirled her glass by its stem. “You asked me if I would be uncomfortable if you touched me. I want to make sure you know that the answer is no. I wouldn’t be uncomfortable.”

“Good.” Cat nodded her acknowledgement. “And now, I think it’s time to get to bed. Thank God it’s Friday night. No work tomorrow morning.”

“I hear that,” Kara replied as she dragged herself out of the soft sofa and held her hand out to Cat. The woman took it and Kara pulled her to her feet, then led her by the hand into the hallway. “Up, I presume?”

“Uh huh,” Cat replied sleepily, rubbing her eyes in an adorable way that made butterflies flutter in the escort’s stomach.

“Come on, Sleepyhead,” Kara grinned. “Let’s get you to bed.”

They climbed the stairs and then Cat took the lead to show Kara the spare bedroom. It was a large room with a king-sized bed and an en suite bathroom. Kara wondered to herself how large the house actually was. This bedroom alone was half the size of her whole apartment.

“There are towels, spare toothbrushes etcetera in the bathroom but I don’t think anything I have for sleepwear would fit you.”

“Don’t worry,” Kara replied. “I have some spare stuff in my bag, so I’ll manage. Now please get yourself to bed, Cat. You look exhausted.”

“Ok,” Cat agreed as Kara walked her back to the door and out into the corridor. “Goodnight, Kara Divine. Sleep well.”

“Danvers,” the younger blonde softly replied. “My name is Kara Danvers.” She stepped forward and placed a lingering kiss on Cat’s cheek right by the corner of her mouth. “Goodnight.” Then stepped back into her room and closed the door.

Xx

The next morning, Kara wandered into the kitchen, dressed in tank top and jeans to find Cat already up and sitting at the island in damp workout clothes with a steaming mug of coffee in front of her. She silently pointed at the coffee pot. Kara groaned. “Thank you, God.” She grabbed a mug from the cabinet Cat pointed to next and poured herself a cup, adding cream and sugar before sitting up at the island, next to her companion. Kara had showered and smelled wonderful. Her long hair was still damp, and her face was fresh and makeup free. As she lifted the mug to her lips, her biceps flexed under her tanned skin, exposed by her tank top, and Cat’s body woke up with a cheery hello.

“Do you do that on purpose?” Cat asked and then suddenly realized she’d actually used her outside voice.

“Do what on purpose?” the escort asked in return, blonde eyebrows raised.

“Never mind,” Cat chuckled.

“No, what were you going to say?”

“It’s nothing,” the CEO countered.

“Cat.” Kara’s tone broached no argument.

The older woman sighed. “It’s stupid. I was just wondering if you were being… you know… sexy… on purpose and it popped out of my mouth before my filter kicked in. OK?”

“Ok,” Kara replied seriously. “Well, I’m going to answer that question at face value. No, I wasn’t trying to be sexy on purpose.” She took a sip of her coffee. “How ‘bout you?”

“What?” Cat asked, tilting her head in confusion.

“Fair turnabout. You asked me, now I’m asking you. Did you just get out of bed this morning looking this sexy?” Kara ran a fingertip down Cat’s well-defined arm, obviously the result of light weight training.

“Kara,” the older blonde scoffed. “Be serious.”

The escort rested her chin on her hand. “Do I not look serious?”

Blue eyes pinned her in place and Cat shivered a little, suddenly feeling very exposed and, as her heart started to thud in her chest, she got up abruptly. “I should get showered.”

“Wait,” Kara replied softly. “I’m sorry if I embarrassed you, but I want you to see your worth, Cat. I want you to know that someone thinks you’re beautiful and amazing and desirable. I can tell you haven’t felt that way about yourself in a long time.”

“What do you mean?” Cat asked almost nervously. “How do you know that?”

“Because you hold yourself back,” the escort replied with a smile. “You have a wall built up for protection. I know that because I have one too... I have to, in my line of work... but I would hazard a guess that the only person who gets to glimpse behind your wall is your son.”

“Maybe,” the CEO replied. She was rattled and she took a deep breath. “I really should get showered.”

“I’m going to get out of your hair,” Kara said with a smile. “I have some godmother shopping to do and my cab will be here any minute.”

“You’re Ruby’s godmother? That’s great,” Cat replied with a grin. “I’ll walk you out.”

In the entrance hall, Kara grabbed her duffle and slung it over her shoulder as her companion opened the front door. She stepped out onto the first step and then looked at Cat. “Thank you again for last night. Thank you for getting me to the hospital so fast. When I think about what could have happened…” Her breath hitched. Cat pulled her in for a hug, stroking up and down her back and caressing her hair.

“It didn’t,” she said. “Everything is fine. You have a beautiful goddaughter. Cherish her.”

“I will,” Kara replied with a watery smile. She glanced behind her then and saw her Uber had arrived. “I should go. Bye, Cat.”

“Bye, Kara.” The young woman trotted down the steps and opened the rear door of the cab to put her bag in but then she paused and, after a moment, said something to the driver. He nodded and, leaving the door open, the younger blonde trotted back up the steps toward Cat. “Forget something?” the CEO asked.

“Kind of,” Kara replied as she stepped into Cat’s personal space and held her by the waist. Looking seriously into her green eyes, she said, “I heard you when you said you weren’t sure if you were ready for more but Cat, I really want to kiss you so… please… if you don’t want this, tell me not to.”

Cat’s breath stuttered and her lips parted in surprise but, as Kara leaned into her, she didn’t say anything. Their lips were a hair’s breadth apart when Cat suddenly put her hand on Kara’s chest. “Wait,” she breathed. “I just need to know one thing.” Kara’s eyebrows lifted in question, but she waited patiently. “Who’s going to kiss me? Kara Divine or…?”

Cat waited as Kara’s blue eyes gentled and she eased the older woman closer. “Kara Danvers wants to kiss you,” she replied softly. “But it’s complicated, Cat. You know it is.”

“I know,” Cat sighed. “But right now, I don’t care. You were right about the wall and I don’t want to live behind it anymore.” She surged forward and captured her companion’s lips in a searing kiss that, after a moment, turned hungry. Kara pushed Cat back against the door jamb and twisted her fingers into her hair as they devoured each other’s lips until they were both trembling. Then she eased back and planted little kisses on the older woman’s forehead and nose. “I think we’ve given the Uber driver enough of a show,” she said breathlessly, making Cat laugh softly.

“Best day of his life,” the CEO replied, a little dazed. “And mine,” she added, making Kara laugh in turn. “Call me later?” she said.

“Of course,” Kara replied. With great effort, she pulled away from her companion and trotted back down the steps to get into the car. Cat waved and blew a kiss as the vehicle reached the end of the driveway and turned onto the street, smiling widely as Kara returned it.

Xx

“Fuck,” Kara cursed softly as she looked at her calendar. The Full-Service appointment for one of her more mature male clients that night weighed heavily on her. Everything was different now that she’d let herself get involved with Cat. Not that she regretted anything for even a second. She took a breath. It was two thousand dollars she couldn’t pass up though and she just resigned herself to continuing as normal.

XX

It was late afternoon and Cat was sitting on her office balcony, going through layouts for CatCo Magazine when her phone rang. She smiled when she saw it was Kara and picked up. “Hi, Kara.”

“Hi Cat,” the younger woman replied. “How’s your day going?”

“It’s full of annoyance and ineptitude but I’m getting through it. How about you? How was your visit with Sam and the baby?”

“It was amazing,” Kara replied, her voice full of wonder. “I swear the kid’s growing right before my eyes.”

“I used to think that about Carter,” Cat laughed. “Did you get to change a diaper? That’s a true test of your love for a child.”

“I did actually,” the escort said. “It wasn’t that bad.”

“Just you wait,” the CEO warned with an evil sounding cackle. “The poop just gets bigger.”

“So,” Kara said on an uneven breath. “I have a couple of client meetings tonight, so I just wanted to call before I have to leave.”

“Ok,” Cat replied evenly. “I know you can take care of yourself but let me know when you get home safely?”

“It’ll probably be late,” Kara ventured quietly.

“Oh,” the CEO nodded to herself, understanding what Kara was saying. “Doesn’t matter how late. Just drop me a goodnight, ok?”

“Are you… upset?” Kara asked slowly. Cat took a moment to think about her response and then sighed. Honesty had been the cornerstone of her relationship with Kara so far and she didn’t want that to change now. “Cat, are you still there?”

“Kara, being completely honest, I’m so fucking jealous I can hardly see straight right now BUT this is your job and I understand that you have responsibilities to your clients.”

“You know, a big part of me is thrilled that you’re jealous,” the blonde replied in a husky voice. “It just makes me want you more.”

Cat swallowed. “I... uhhh.. Good.” She cleared her throat as Kara laughed softly.

“You’re adorable,” the escort replied. “And Cat, just so we’re absolutely clear, I’ve been out as a lesbian since I was sixteen. I don’t get anything out of hetero-sex.”

“Ok,” the older woman replied. “Thank you for telling me that.”

“I don’t intend on doing this for much longer either,” Kara added. “Just six more months.”

“Oh? Can I ask why?”

There was silence for a long moment and Cat waited patiently. “That’s a story I’ll tell you over a bottle of alcohol,” the escort finally replied.

“Ok,” the CEO said. “And Kara, please know you can tell me anything.”

“I... I know. I should go, Cat. I have to finish getting ready. I’ll text you tonight.”

“Ok, bye, Darling.”

Xx 

“Bye, Matt,” Kara said with a smile as she patted her client’s cheek with something approximating affection and then closed the door on him. She sighed then and leaned her forehead against the portal. “Fuck.” Straightening, the escort went to her purse to pull out her phone and she was about to text Cat, asking her if she could come over, when her conscience stopped her. “You can’t turn up at Cat’s door right after fucking someone else,” she told herself bitterly. So instead, she shot off a quick goodnight text to her.

Suddenly furious, Kara threw her phone across the room. “FUCK!” She dropped to her knees, bursting into angry tears as she once again, cursed her father. The hotel room suddenly felt like a cavernous hole of loneliness and she couldn’t wait to escape it, so she quickly took a shower and ten minutes later was exiting the hotel to head for home.

Her apartment was deathly quiet, so she turned on the TV, setting the volume low just for background noise. Then she went to her freezer and pulled out a bottle of vodka. Tears poured down her face as she chugged the alcohol right from the bottle and before long, she was drunk enough to be able to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's back story revealed!! Things get a bit rough with a client...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is a tiny bit more sexually explicit and has some scenes of violence. Be warned!

Cat opened the front door, a big smile on her face... which fell slightly when she saw Kara’s state. While the escort looked like her normal well-put-together self, her makeup barely masked the dark circles under her eyes. She looked exhausted and her forehead was creased into worry lines.

“Hi,” Kara said softly.

Cat offered her hand and the younger woman took it, allowing herself to be gently tugged inside and into the CEO’s arms for a hug. “Did something happen last night?” Cat asked gently.

“It wasn’t the best night I’ve ever had,” the younger blonde replied, soaking up the affection greedily and returning the hug. She ran her hands down Cat’s arms and eased back to look into her eyes. “But I’m ok.”

The older blonde nodded and holding Kara by the waist, leaned up to kiss her softly. “You’d tell me if someone hurt you, wouldn’t you?” she whispered against her companion’s lips.

Kara’s breath hitched and she couldn’t stop a tear or two from spilling down her face. “I’m not hurt,” she replied. “But, Cat, something’s changed.”

Cat nodded and took her hand, leading her into the living room and sitting down next to her on the couch. “Can you tell me what’s wrong?” she asked gently.

“I want to be with you,” the escort said. “But I don’t know if I can while I’m doing this job. Last night, I wanted so badly to come over here, but I stopped myself because I had just had sex with someone else.” She wiped her hands under her eyes to erase some of the tears from her face and shook her head. “But I have to do this job, Cat, for at least another six months.”

“Why, Darling?” Cat asked, taking Kara’s hand again and brushing her lips against its knuckles.

The escort smiled at the sweet gesture, feeling a little better at the non-judgmental and curious look on her friend’s face. “I graduated top of my class from college,” she began. “And finished an internship at the Tribune my final year. I knew I wanted to be a journalist.” She wiped her face again, feeling calmer. “My boss was so happy with my work that she offered me a job as a cub, and I worked there for almost a year.”

Cat smiled and nodded.

“I was so excited. It was my dream come true and I looked forward to coming to work every day...” Kara’s face fell then. “But then my father died in a car accident and it was ruled a suicide. My family was crushed but It particularly devastated my sister, Alex. She’s a scientist like my Mom and Dad and she’d been so close to him.”

“I’m sorry, Kara,” Cat said gently. “It must have been so terrible.”

“About a week after the funeral, I was heading back to work when I was stopped by a man on the street outside my apartment. He pulled a gun on me and forced me back into the lobby. He told me that a guy called Ramirez had loaned my father money for gambling and that my family still owed it back to him, even if my father was dead now.” She shivered at the memory and Cat chafed her hand gently. “He showed me the contract my father signed and threatened to hurt us if we didn’t come up with three-hundred-thousand dollars.”

Cat sucked in a breath. “Oh my God.”

Kara nodded. “Suddenly my father’s suicide made sense but, of course, the insurance company wouldn’t pay out on his life insurance policy, so I had to make a deal with Ramirez. I told him I’d pay back the money if he would just give me some time and leave my Mom and Alex alone.”

“So, you needed a way to make a lot of money as quickly as you could,” Cat reasoned with a nod. “What did your Mom and sister say when you told them?”

The escort shook her head. “I didn’t tell them,” she replied. “Finding out about the gambling debts would have shattered them all over again and I couldn’t do that to them. So, I quit the Tribune and started the D.E.O. It’s taken me a little over three years but I have only fifty thousand left to pay off, so I’ll be free at the end of the year.” She shook her head. “The worst part about it all was my family finding out that I was working as an escort. I ended up in the hospital one night with a head injury after I was assaulted by a client and my Mom was my emergency contact on my phone. The cops just... bluntly told her I’m a prostitute. Our relationship hasn’t been stellar since then. We barely talk.”

“You’ve been through so much.” Cat said, shaking her head sadly. She scooted closer to Kara and wrapped her arms around her, holding her close and stroking her hair. “Kara, I didn’t expect to feel this way about you. We’ve barely known each other three weeks and I have no idea if it’ll work out between us, but I want to try. I don’t care about your clients. I don’t expect you to stop working. I just want you to be with me. Will you try?”

Kara eased back to study her companion’s face. Then she hugged her harder and nodded against Cat’s neck. “I’ll try.” She pulled back and cupped Cat’s face between her hands. “Thank you.”

They kissed with a quiet passion that made Kara’s body tremble and she moaned softly as Cat’s tongue slowly caressed her bottom lip and then dipped into her mouth to lick at its roof. “You have skills of your own,” the escort murmured. “God, this feels so good.” She let her hands wander down Cat’s neck, over her breasts to her waist, where she pulled them even closer together. The older woman gasped as Kara kissed and sucked at her pulse point and then moved to the hollow of her throat to kiss there. She wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and held her, groaning as the younger blonde moved to the other side of her neck to nibble softly.

Just then, the front door opened and then closed, and the sound of a bag being dropped on the floor brought Cat back to her senses. “Carter’s home early,” she whispered, easing away from her companion as she quickly straightened her clothes. They un-smudged each other’s lipstick, snickering softly together.

“MOM?! You home?”

Cat got up and headed into the hallway, giving Kara a moment to catch her breath. “Hi, Honey. I wasn’t expecting you ‘til later. Good day at school?”

“Yeah,” the young man grinned. “We did some awesome chemistry experiments in science club. I got to blow stuff up, but we ran out of chemicals, so we had to finish up early.”

“Chemistry was one of my favorite subjects in school too,” Kara said softly.

Carter turned to find someone he didn’t recognize leaning against the living room door jamb. “Oh, hi,” he said shyly.

“Carter, this is Kara Danvers. She and I are dating.”

The younger blonde’s eyebrows shot up with surprise that Cat had so casually admitted their relationship to her son, but she pushed off from the jamb and held out her hand. “Nice to meet you, Carter. Your Mom talks about you all the time.”

The young man stepped closer and shook Kara’s hand, eyes lowered. “Nice to meet you too, Kara,” he said.

“I know we haven’t talked about it yet, Sweetheart,” Cat went on. “But I took your suggestion and found someone who makes me happy.”

Kara’s face eased into a beautiful smile and Carter blushed a little as he finally met her eyes. “That’s good,” he replied with a smile of his own. “I’m glad.”

The older woman nodded and rubbed her hands together. “I was going to cook but you know what? I’m thinking that takeout might be in order.” She pecked Carter on the cheek, then Kara on the lips before heading into the kitchen, leaving them to wander in after her.

Xx

“Dude!” Kara laughed. “How the hell do you do that move? It’s gets me every time!” She set her controller down on the floor and mock-glared at Carter as Cat laughed from her seat above them on the couch. “I used to be the Mario Kart Champion of Midvale, I’ll have you know!” The younger blonde sighed then and grabbed a slice of pizza from the box on the coffee table as Carter got up and sashayed across the room in a little dance of victory.

“You fought valiantly, M’Lady,” he said. “But I’m better at this!”

“I’m losing my touch,” Kara muttered. “Not enough practice.”

“You can play here with me anytime you want,” the young man added. “Honestly, you really are very good and you’re a challenge for me.”

“Why, thank you, Sir. I’d be delighted to have a rematch sometime.” Kara looked at her watch then. “Shoot, I have to get going. I’m running a tad late for a meeting.” She had a client at nine and it was already after seven.

“What do you do for work?” Carter asked curiously. “It’s late for a meeting.”

“Kara’s in the entertainment industry but it’s confidential so she can’t tell us more,” Cat replied as she saw her girlfriend struggling for an appropriate answer.

Carter shrugged. “Cool, ok. Well it was really nice meeting you, Kara. I had fun.”

“Me too. Can’t wait to do this again!” Kara replied as she got up from the floor. To Cat’s surprise, her son hugged the younger blonde and then headed upstairs with a deep blush coloring his cheeks.

“I think my son has a little crush on you,” Cat chuckled as she got up too and wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist.

“He’s sweet, but I’m already taken,” the escort replied. “I’ll text you when I get home, ok?”

It had become a habit between them that made Kara feel safe and cared for. She always texted Cat now when she got home from a client meeting.

“Please,” Cat replied. They kissed each other teasingly, fumbling their way backward to the door and laughing as Kara almost fell over her own bag. “Goodnight, Darling.”

“Goodnight, Cat.”

Xx

“Joe, what’s wrong?” Kara asked as her client suddenly stopped, hovering over her with a frown.

“You’re not into this tonight,” he replied.

Kara had no intention of telling him that she wasn’t EVER into it, so she just smiled back at him and ran her hand slowly down his bare chest. “Of course I am. You’re one of my favorite clients, you know.”

Joe huffed out a breath and scooted to the side to lie beside her. “I’m paying you to fuck.”

“I know,” Kara replied. “I’m just a little off form tonight. I’m sorry.”

He scowled again. “Whatever. Just give me a blow job.”

“Sure,” Kara replied, running her fingertip along the length of his half-erect shaft and then circling its head. It twitched a little and she grasped it fully, moving her hand slowly at first and then faster as he moaned and shifted into a more comfortable position. She kissed his chest and abdomen and then, girding her loins, went down on him, letting him put his fingers inside her and play with her breasts until he finished with a long, deep groan.

“Mmm…. worth the wait,” he said as Kara got out of bed and slipped into a robe.

“Good,’ she replied with a smile. “I want you always to be happy.”

Joe slid into his boxers and got up too, going to the chair where he’d left his clothes, to get dressed. Then he paused and approached Kara, to hold her by the hips. “You’re a better fuck than my wife, even on your worst day. Let me take you out for real.”

Kara placed her hand on his chest. “I can’t do that, Joe. I don’t get personally involved with clients.”

“Come on, Kara, if that’s even your real name. How about a freebie?”

“Let me go please,” Kara said calmly, looking him straight in the eye but he just laughed and pulled at the belt of her robe.

“I said I want to fuck again,” he said more forcefully. He got the robe apart, baring her breasts to his lascivious eyes and tried to push his hand between her thighs.

This time, Kara shoved him off her. “I said let me go!” He staggered back trying to catch his balance and slammed into the chest of drawers holding the TV.

“Bitch!” he exclaimed, storming toward her and back handing her hard across the face.

Kara gasped as she tumbled over an armchair and onto the floor, holding her hand against her cheek and feeling a sharp pain in her ribs. She looked around dazedly and spotted her bag sitting on the luggage rack across the room, so she got to her feet and made for it, but he caught her by the hair and slammed her viciously into the wall, face first.

Kara managed to get her hand up in time to save her nose and mouth, but the impact travelled up her arm to her shoulder. She cried out in pain but, adrenaline driving her, she pushed off the wall and drove her elbow back into his face. Blood sprayed onto both of them and Kara took the opportunity to get to her bag and pull out her pepper spray. Then she turned, approaching Joe with the canister held out in front of her. He was holding his nose and whimpering like a baby. 

“You bitch! You fucking whore! You broke my nose!”

He glared at her and she smiled coldly. “Fuck you.” And then sprayed him right in the eyes as he lurched at her again. He screamed and dropped to his knees, holding his hands against his face as he struggled to breathe. And just to hammer her point home, Kara kicked him in the nuts for good measure. “Explain THAT to your wife,” she stated, as he tumbled onto his side, making a keening sound she’d never forget.

Kara went into the bathroom, washed her face and quickly got dressed before hustling out of the room and leaving her former-client’s purple, bloody, red-eyed face behind.

Driven by adrenaline, she had walked blocks away from the hotel before she came to her senses and stopped to lean against a wall. It was almost eleven and she was tired and hurting. She slowly pulled out her phone and texted Cat.

_Things went sideways tonight with a client. I’m ok but I’m going to the emergency room at NCG to get checked out. I know you’d want me to._

A reply came only a moment later. _Jesus, Kara, are you sure you’re alright? I’ll meet you there, ok?_

Kara burst into tears of relief, but she managed to get an Uber ordered and then text Cat back.

_Cat, I need you._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little forward motion and Kara getting what she most definitely deserves!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to chupeydupey!

Cat forced herself to drive at a legal speed as she headed along the highway to National City General Hospital. She’d been ready for bed, so she’d hastily dressed and woken Carter to tell him she needed to go out for a while.

Cat pulled into a parking space and then jogged across the parking lot to the E.R entrance. It wasn’t very full, and she immediately spotted Kara sitting on a plastic, orange chair near the back wall, scrolling on her phone. The younger woman seemed to sense her arrival and looked up, blue eyes red-rimmed and puffy. She also had a lurid bruise spreading across most of her right cheek. Kara tried to get up, holding her arm across her ribs but sat down again wincing with pain. Cat went to her, crouching in front her as she breathed through the ache.

“Kara,” she said softly, pushing the younger woman’s blonde hair back from her eyes with a shaking hand. “What happened?”

“My client wanted more than he paid for,” Kara replied. “He got rough, so I gave him what he deserved.”

“And what was that?” Cat asked, thinking about the list of lawyers she had on retainer.

“Broken nose, pepper spray… oh and he’ll be talking in a voice an octave higher for a while.”

Cat sat back on her heels in surprise, a proud smile rising to her face. “Good Girl,” she said simply. “How are you feeling? Where does it hurt?”

“Right cheek, right hand, right shoulder, ribs. But you should see the other guy. He’s going to have a helluva time explaining what happened to his poor wife.” Kara’s natural good spirits were fighting their way to the surface. “Hey, don’t I get a kiss?” she mock-pouted. “I’m hurt you know.”

Cat couldn’t help but laugh. “Yes, my Darling, you do,” she replied and leaned in to place a lingering kiss on her girlfriend’s lips. “Have you seen anyone yet?” she asked.

“No,” Kara frowned. “I just checked in at the desk a few minutes ago. The lady said it’d be a couple hours at least. They’re short staffed tonight.”

“Wait just a sec,” Cat said with a smile as she straightened and walked to the reception desk.

“Yes, Ma’am,” the receptionist said. “How can I help?”

“Hi, my name is Cat Grant,” Cat replied. “You can get the correct spelling from that plaque on the wall, see the first name on the list of top doners to the hospital for this year?”

The receptionist nodded and swallowed. “Yes, Ma’am?”

“Wonderful. My girlfriend is sitting over there and is hurt after having been assaulted and I was hoping that you could call someone for me who can expedite her care as well as organize for her to be brought to the VIP suite. I do believe I have that right?”

The receptionist nodded quickly. “Ok, one moment, Ma’am.” She picked up the phone and dialed a number. “Yes, Doctor Reece. Cat Grant is here in the E.R. and she’d like to invoke her right to VIP care.” She listened for a moment. “Yes, Doctor, thank you.” Then she looked back at Cat. “Five minutes, Ma’am,” she said with a smile.

“Stellar,” Cat replied, returned the smile and then turned on her heel to return to Kara. “Don’t worry. Someone will be here shortly.”

“What? How?” the younger woman asked in surprise.

“Sometimes being me has its perks,” Cat shrugged.

“Thank you,” Kara replied.

The older woman smiled as she took the seat next to her. “So,” she breathed rubbing her hands together. “Let’s talk about the elephant in the room.”

“The what?”

“Kara, I’ve given this some thought, and I’d like to offer you an opportunity. Let me just say first that this is nothing to do with how I feel about you personally. I see a woman who needs help getting to the finish line and I want to help, so please hear me out.”

“Ok…”

“As you know, CatCo owns the Tribune, which means I own the Tribune, so I’d like to offer you your job as a cub reporter back. You’ve already more than proven that you can do the job and I know it’s still your dream. So, if you’d like to, I want you to come back to the Trib’.”

“Cat, I want nothing more than to accept your offer, but you know I can’t. Not yet,” Kara replied, her eyes filling with tears.

“Well, this job comes with a signing bonus, which will help toward the money you need.” Cat replied. “I read through some of your articles this evening and I can see so much raw talent and promise in them. I want to make sure that CatCo scoops you up before anyone else. I value my employees, Kara. In return, I would expect you to work your ass off, rise through the ranks and someday, accept a Pulitzer in the name of CatCo Worldwide Media.”

Kara laughed and then clutched at her ribs, hissing through the pain. “Are you sure, Cat?” she said after a moment.

“Never question the owner of a billion-dollar company,” Cat sniffed. Then her face eased into a smile. “On a more personal note, Kara, I’ll be paying off the balance of the money you owe to Ramirez.” Kara frowned and opened her mouth to protest but Cat held up her hand. “I’m not being a good Samaritan. I’m doing this for a totally selfish reason. I don’t want you doing this job anymore, purely because I would worry sick about you every moment you were with a client. Do you remember what I said the night Sam had the baby? I said that there’s nothing more important than the people you love. You’re only doing this job to keep the people you love safe. Now please, let me keep you safe. You’re not under any obligations and you will not owe me anything if this relationship doesn’t work out between us.”

“Cat,” Kara whispered. She reached out a hand to cup her girlfriend’s cheek. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. Thank you so much.”

“I do have one tiny condition though,” the older blonde said.

“Which is?”

“When the day comes, you let me have deo.com so I can have my IT hobbit retire it forever. In fact, I may tell him to just Rick-Roll it.”

Kara laughed and hugged her girlfriend gently. “You got it.”

Xx

A week and a half later, Kara was resting on her couch when her doorbell chimed. She checked her phone and through the doorbell camera, saw it was a delivery guy, so she eased out of her comfy spot and opened the door, greeting the man with a bright smile. “Hi there!”

“Hello, Miss Danvers. Sign here please.” He held out his apparatus to her.

“Sure.” Kara used the stylus to sign with a flourish and accepted a registered letter. “Thanks, have a good day.”

Going back inside, she sat at the kitchen table to open the envelope. She slid out the contents and unfolded the page... and for a moment, didn’t understand what it was.

Then it hit her so hard that she collapsed into hitching sobs her hand pressed over her mouth. It was the contract her father had signed with Ramirez and, stamped in large red letters on it, were the words PAID IN FULL, along with Ramirez’ signature beneath it.

It took her several minutes of deep breathing to calm down and once she felt she could speak coherently, she called Cat.

“Hi, Darling,” Cat said as she answered. “How are you feeling today?”

“One hundred percent fucking elated!” the younger blonde exclaimed. “Cat, you’re not going to believe what was just delivered.”

“Oh?” Cat replied, a smile in her voice. “Tell me.”

“The contract for my Dad’s debts with a big old Paid in Full stamp on it!”

“Wow, that’s great!” the older blonde replied.

Kara paused a moment at the total lack of surprise in her girlfriend’s tone. “Wait… you don’t seem… did… you do this, Cat?”

A light chuckle echoed down the line. “Well,” the CEO said softly. “I may have suggested to my lawyer and accountant that they tell Mr. Ramirez to supply proof of payment so that he couldn’t come back at a later time to look for more money. They did so, adding that if he didn’t, my legal team would provide details to the police about his extortionist ways. So, Mr. Ramirez made the right choice, and my lawyer had the contract delivered to you… just now apparently.”

Kara was speechless and tears spilled down her cheeks as she struggled for breath. Cat heard the hitching sobs and cradled her phone in both hands, wishing she was there to cradle her girlfriend in her arms. “Kara, are you ok?” she asked gently.

Kara nodded slowly until she realized that Cat couldn’t see that, and she laughed at her own silliness. “I’m so much better than ok,” she replied in a watery tone. “I feel like a thousand-pound weight has just been lifted from my shoulders. The first thing I’m going to do is to send a text to all of my clients telling them I’m no longer available. Then I’m taking down the website and getting a new phone.”

“Open the drawer of your nightstand,” Cat said, matter-of-factly.

“Huh? Ok, let me go into the bedroom. I’m in the kitchen.” Kara sat on the edge of her bed and opened the drawer, surprised to find an Apple bag in there that she knew wasn’t hers. She opened the bag to find a boxed iPhone looking back at her. It was the latest model that she’d been drooling over online for months. “Cat what… is this…?”

“It’s for you, Darling. I got one each for you and Carter and I snuck it in there a few days ago, hoping you wouldn’t find it too soon,” the older blonde replied, smiling again. “I thought you might want to have a new phone ready so you could ditch the other one and start fresh. It’s SIM free so you can go to your provider’s store and have them give you a new SIM card with a new number. Plus, you and Carter have both said that this is the model you’ve been wanting for a while now. Two birds with one stone, as they say.”

“Cat, I don’t know what to say,” Kara said softly.

Cat laughed gently. “Well, Carter jumped up and down and actually hugged me... but a thank you would suffice.”

Kara grinned, shaking her head incredulously. “Thank you so much. You’ve been such a blessing to me, Cat. I hope you know that.”

“You’ve been more than that to me in return,” the older woman responded. “Are you feeling well enough to come have dinner with Carter and me tonight?”

“Definitely,” the younger blonde replied. “I’m feeling much better.”

“Want me to send a car for you?”

Kara grinned at the old joke. “I have my own ride. I’ll be there at about seven.”

“See you then.”

“See you then, Honey.”

True to her word, Kara first showered and dressed. Then she sat down at her laptop and unpublished the DEO website. It gave her so much pleasure that she couldn’t stop smiling, despite the ache of her bruised cheek. An hour later, she was at the mall getting her new SIM card.

Kara stopped into a coffee shop and over a latte and a muffin, she set up a new AppleID on her new phone and made sure she moved all her friends’ contacts to it. Then she wrote a text message and sent it to all of her clients’ contacts. Hitting send made her grin all over again and after giving it one minute to make sure the message was sent, she deactivated her Kara Divine AppleID, wiped her old phone and turned it off.

Last but not least she sent a message to all her friends telling them that this was her new number. A moment later, the phone rang, and she answered it cheerfully. “Hey, Sam.”

“What’s with the new number, Beeotch? Are you ok?”

Kara laughed and shook her head. “Have I got a frickin’ story for you.” Kara recounted everything, that had happened recently, to her best friend and then waited happily for a reaction.

“You’re… you’re finally free?” Sam asked softly.

“Finally,” the blonde agreed happily. “And I’m starting back at the Trib’ in two weeks’ time. It was Cat. She made it all happen.”

“Oh my God,” the dark woman replied, tears in her voice. “I’m so relieved and happy and SHIT, KARA!!! I almost can’t believe it!!”

“And I’m finally completely free now to be with Cat,” Kara added. “I love her, Sam.”

Her best friend chuckled wickedly. “Well, duuuh, Danvers.”

Xx

Cat opened the front door. “Hey, Darling. I need to get you a code f…” But her words were cut off as Kara pulled her in by her hips and kissed her like she’d never been kissed before.

“Jeez, you two, get a room,” Carter teased as he wandered by on the way to the kitchen and both women burst into laughter.

“Sorry, Bud!” Kara called as she let herself be tugged into the hallway by the still-laughing Cat. They stood, wrapped in each other’s arms for a long moment, foreheads pressed together. Kara eased back, tears on her face and Cat smiled and wiped them tenderly away.

“You’re ok,” the older blonde said softly. “It’s over now.”

“No,” Kara replied, smiling through her tears. “It’s just beginning, Cat. My life is just beginning, and you’ve made that possible for me.”

“All I did was give a final nudge,” Cat replied. “You did all the heavy lifting, Darling.”

The choice of words tickled Kara and she laughed as she kissed Cat gently on the lips. “I love you,” she said softly, hoping desperately that she wouldn’t scare the older woman away. “God, I feel like I’ve been waiting to say that forever... but I don’t expect you to…”

“Kara,” Cat interrupted quietly, putting a finger against her girlfriend’s lips and smiling. “I love you too.”

They shared another kiss and then Cat tugged lightly on her girlfriend’s hand. “Hungry? Dinner’s ready.”

“Starving,” Kara replied with a grin as she followed the older woman into the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat’s back story with Adam and a little somethin’-somethin’ at the end that’s NSFW!

Carter was laughing so hard, as Kara gangnam-styled across the floor in victory, that Cat stuck her head into the room. “What’s going on in here?” she asked in amusement.

“She hasn’t even been drinking,” Carter snickered as he pointed at the bouncing blonde.

“I won!” Kara exclaimed, twirling her fist in the air. “I finally beat your amazing son at Mario Kart.”

“Congratulations?” Cat replied, eyebrow raised.

The younger blonde went to Cat and smiled almost shyly. “I’m just happy because I’m here with you and Carter and I have… nowhere else to be.”

“Ah… that makes complete sense,” the CEO replied. “In fact, why don’t we celebrate that with some dessert. Who wants pavlova? I made the meringue gooey, just how Carter likes it.”

“Yum!” Carter disappeared into the kitchen at superspeed.

“And then maybe later, when Carter has gone to bed, we can celebrate in private and you can introduce me to some of your many skills,” Cat went on, running her fingertip seductively down Kara’s chest.

The younger blonde swallowed reflexively and nodded, leaning in closer to whisper against Cat’s lips. “I thought you’d never ask.”

Hand in hand, they went to the kitchen to find Carter already slicing the cake and serving three portions. “Mom’s is the best pavlova you’ll ever have,” he said smiling sweetly.

“I don’t doubt it,” Kara replied.

“How did you and Mom meet?” he asked then, forking up some of the creamy meringue and savoring it.

“Well, we met at the Four Seasons downtown,” the younger blonde responded. “I was there for a meeting, but my client was running late, and I wasn’t sure he was going to show up. Then I saw your Mom sitting at the bar alone, looking pretty annoyed about something. I’d seen her on TV a lot and thought she was gorgeous but that was nothing compared to how beautiful she looked that night, dressed in a sleeveless, maroon dress and lit softly by the lights over the bar, so I decided to be brave and try to talk to her.” She met Cat’s eyes, seeing the surprise there. “We talked for a few minutes and she was everything I hoped she would be, so, when my client arrived, I left my business card on the bar and hoped she’d text. And she did.” Kara shrugged lightly. “The rest is history.”

“Why did you text, Mom?” Carter asked.

“Because I thought Kara was the most beautiful woman I’d ever seen,” Cat replied softly. “But when I spoke to her, I realized she was smart and educated too. I was intrigued and I wanted to see her again. I never expected to…” She trailed off, suddenly unsure of how to go on.

“Develop feelings for her?” Carter ventured. Cat looked at him, her eyebrows raised. “It’s pretty obvious, Mom.” Then he looked at Kara, who was discreetly wiping some moisture from under her eyes. “Just don’t hurt her, Kara, ok?” he said. “She’s had enough hurt in her life.”

“I know,” Kara replied. “I love your Mom and I want her to be happy.”

“Ditto,” Cat replied with a smile.

“Ok then,” Carter nodded. “I think I’ll go to bed and give you some privacy.” He got up and took his plate to the sink. Then he winked at his mother. “See you both in the morning.”

“Goodnight, Sweetheart,” Cat replied.

“Night, Carter,” Kara added. They both watched him leave the room and then the younger blonde leaned closer to her girlfriend, her voice low. “Did he just give me permission to stay the night?”

“I think maybe he did,” the CEO replied, her tone one of wonderment. “He really likes you. You take an interest in him that my previous partners never did.”

“He’s an amazing kid,” Kara replied. “I love spending time with him.” She looked down then and took a breath. “Can I ask you something?”

“Anything,” Cat replied immediately.

“You told me that you don’t have a good relationship with your older son because of what happened with his father. What was it that happened?”

Cat took a breath, the question catching her off-guard and she got up and went to the fridge to grab a bottle of wine and pour two glasses. “Come with me,” she said as she moved around the kitchen, checking appliances and turning off lights. “I don’t want to risk Carter hearing this.”

Kara nodded and followed Cat upstairs and into her bedroom, closing the door behind them. The room was lit by lamplight and a leather seating group sat across from the foot of the bed, arranged in front of a gas fireplace. Cat sat down on the sofa, patting the seat beside her and Kara joined her, wrapping her arm around her girlfriend’s shoulders and settling down comfortably. “You don’t have to talk about this… if it’s too painful?” she said softly.

“I want to always answer your questions truthfully, Kara, and I want you to know that you can ask me anything.”

The younger blonde nodded and kissed her temple. “Ok, Love.”

Cat took a few swallows of wine before she began.

“I was twenty-four when I met Adam’s father. I had just moved from the gossip column into investigative journalism and I’d been assigned a story by my boss. I don’t even remember what it was now, but I was eager to prove myself, so I did everything I could to get the information I needed. I cultivated leads and confidential sources, I worked all hours of the day and night and I did so much leg work that I’d fall into bed exhausted whenever I could.”

Kara nodded her understanding.

“Adam’s father was one of the sources who agreed to meet with me so we arrange a time and he asked to meet at a hotel. He told me he couldn’t risk being seen so he said he’d meet me in one of the rooms.” Cat paused and sucked in a breath. “I was stupid and naïve, Kara, and I arrived, notepad and pencil in hand, ready to take notes, trusting that he’d stick to his word.” She laughed mirthlessly. “After he raped me, he told me to take it as a lesson. That I should be willing to do ANYTHING for a story, including taking one for the team. Then he tried to tell me that women should stay out of REAL journalism.”

“Oh my God,” Kara whispered, her hand fisted in her lap in anger.

“I was so ashamed and angry with myself that I never reported it. I regret that now.” Cat shook her head and took another swallow of wine. “So, fast forward a few weeks and I was throwing up in the mornings, not just in the mornings actually. I skipped a period and then another and, terrified as I was, I knew I’d have to take a pregnancy test.”

“And it was positive,” Kara said, quietly.

“It was positive,” Cat nodded. “But I didn’t want to have an abortion, so I decided to carry him to term and then give him up for adoption. I even picked his new family.” She smiled. “His parents are both teachers and I knew he’d get what he needed… what I couldn’t give him.”

Cat sighed then. “When he was born, I held him for just a minute before he went to his new family. It hurt more than I had expected it to, but I knew I’d made the right decision. I never want him to find out that he’s the product of rape, but I don’t know if I could’ve kept it from him if I’d raised him. He would’ve asked about his father at some point and I would’ve had to lie to him or devastate him.”

“Yeah, that’s very true,” the younger blonde replied. “Why is he so mad at you now?”

“He showed up at my office one day and said I’m Adam, I’m your son. To which I replied. I don’t have a son called Adam. Get out of my office. And I called security on him. I thought he was one of those scam artists who tries to manipulate money out of rich people. It never even occurred to me that he could be my older son especially since I’d specifically noted in my file with the adoption agency that I was to remain anonymous.”

“But he still managed to track you down,” Kara winced.

“Yes, tenaciously,” Cat sighed. “But we began to talk after I realized who he was. I was conflicted at first. I wasn’t sure I wanted a relationship with him, especially now that I have Carter, who has no idea he has a half-brother, by the way. But the more I talked to Adam, the more I realized that he’s like me. He’s smart and driven. His tenacity comes from me...” She smiled softly. “But things went downhill rapidly when he asked about his birth father and I refused to tell him. He’s furious at me and my worst fear ended up coming true. But I won’t ever tell him who his father is and how he was conceived. Never.”

“I think you made all the right decisions,” Kara said, stroking her girlfriend’s cheek with her knuckles. “You are an amazingly strong woman, Catherine Grant.” Cat didn’t reply but instead, turned her head and kissed the younger blonde, caressing her cheek. Their kisses were slow and deep, and then Cat’s fingers moved to Kara’s shirt to slowly unbutton the material as the younger blonde’s fingers threaded into her hair. Kara hummed low in her throat as her shirt fell open and curious fingertips trailed across her stomach, making her shiver.

“Are your ribs still hurting?” Cat asked softly, noting the light bruising still visible.

“Just an ache now and again.” Kara tipped Cat’s face up and kissed her again. “I’m ok.”

The older woman nodded. “I don’t like when you’re hurt.”

“You make me feel better,” Kara replied with a smile as her girlfriend’s fingertips moved up her torso to circle her breasts.

“Is this ok?” Cat asked.

‘Mmmm… definitely.”

The older woman chuckled and leaned down to kiss her way along the path previously taken by her fingers. Kara’s skin was warm and soft, smelling of hints of spice left by her shower gel mixed with her natural scent. Cat loved that smell and she took a moment to just breathe as Kara’s fingers moved from Cat’s hair down to caress her neck and shoulder under her shirt. It was a gentle touch, but it set the older woman’s nerve endings aflame and she exhaled sharply and went back to capture Kara’s lips.

She let her hands roam and she sighed as she ducked her head to kiss and nibble the younger woman’s breasts through her bra. “I’d really like this to be off,” she murmured.

“Me too,” Kara replied with a grin and pulled back a little to sit forward, slip out of her shirt and pull off her bra over her head. For a moment, Cat just devoured her with her eyes, loving the way Kara confidently displayed her body without embarrassment or shame. “Now, how about you do the same for me, Love?”

The older woman smiled a little. “I’m nervous...” she admitted softly. “I… it’s… I’ve had two children and I’m not as young as I used to be. I’m not quite as confident as you are.”

Kara returned the smile and nodded her understanding. “Stand up please?” she said as she stood and offered her hand.

Without question, the older woman complied, and her smile widened as her girlfriend took her hands and kissed each one. Then to her surprise, Kara slowly lowered herself to her knees and starting at the bottom of Cat’s blouse, slowly opened each button one by one and, as she separated the materials with her hands, followed the path with open-mouthed kisses up over the older woman’s toned stomach and along the center line of her torso. 

Cat was trembling and she stroked her fingers through Kara’s hair over and over as she closed her eyes and savored the sensation of being touched by someone who actually cared for her. It had been so long… Kara pushed Cat’s blouse off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Then she slowly stood and kissed Cat softly, caressing her cheek as she reached around her to unhook her bra clasp with her other hand.

The older woman chuckled softly. “Another one of your many skills?” she murmured as her bra fell away and the cool air of the room on her breasts was replaced by an exploring mouth and tongue. “Oh my God,” she groaned as Kara sucked and then nibbled on her nipples with a playful little growl as she grasped Cat by her hips. The older blonde held Kara’s head gently against her chest until she felt her mouth leave her body. She looked down to find blue eyes, glistening with emotion, gazing up at her.

“You are a beautiful woman,” Kara murmured. “And your body is perfect. I can’t wait to worship it.”

To her surprise, Cat felt tears rise in her eyes and she nodded slowly and hugged her lover hard. Their bodies fit together like perfect puzzle pieces and she sighed as the younger blonde just held her, somehow knowing it was what Cat needed in the moment.

“I love you, Kara Danvers.”

“I love you too,” Kara replied. Her eyes flicked to the bed and back to Cat. “And I want you so much.”

And suddenly, Cat felt like she might die if she didn’t have Kara right that moment. She went for the buttons of the blonde’s jeans and impatiently pulled them open, then slid her hands into the seat of Kara’s pants inside her underwear, squeezing her ass hard and pulling them closer together as she slipped her thigh between her girlfriend’s.

Kara’s eyes widened and she gasped at the delicious friction of the denim against her center. “Jesus, Cat…” she groaned as the older woman began to grind against her, teeth sinking gently into her shoulder. After a moment though, Kara turned the tables. She lifted Cat up and wrapped her legs around her waist to carry her to the bed.

The smaller woman laughed. “No fair,” she teased with a little pout.

“All’s fair in love and war,” Kara replied, her voice husky with arousal. She dropped Cat unceremoniously onto her back on the bed and went for her pants, opening the fly quickly and tugging them, along with her black lace panties, down and off over her feet. “I was going to do this slowly, Cat, but I don’t think that’s what you want right now.”

“No,” Cat breathed, reaching for the younger woman’s shoulders and pulling her down onto the bed on top of her. Then she rolled them over and worked on getting Kara’s jeans and underwear off. The younger woman was grinning like a fiend and she quickly rolled them back over and kissed Cat as her hands roamed over her body. She lightly raked her nails down her lover’s stomach. Cat moaned and her hips bucked as Kara found a sensitive spot just below her navel. She pushed her tongue into Cat’s mouth and tweaked her nipple as her hand returned to that spot over and over. The sounds her lover was making and the nails raking down her back and over her ass were driving Kara wild but, as she suddenly felt Cat’s wetness spread across her thigh, she wanted nothing more than to be inside her.

Kara straddled one of Cat’s legs and slowly lifted the other up to rest it on her shoulder, slowing their motions a little as she gazed into her lover’s green eyes and dropped little kisses on the inside of her ankle. “May I?” she asked again. Cat nodded and, as Kara’s fingers slowly pushed inside her, Cat pulled her down to kiss her deeply, thrusting her tongue into the younger woman’s mouth. Kara sucked on it gently as she impaled her lover over and over with a fast and sharp rhythm that made Cat gasp and kiss her harder.

“More, Kara, please...” she begged as she broke the kiss and cupped her own breasts, teasing their hardened peaks with her thumbs. The younger woman nodded, so aroused by the erotic sight of her lover touching herself that her own center pulsed insistently. She added another finger to the two she was already using, thrusting harder and faster, and Cat groaned long and deep in her chest. Kara could tell that her lover was drawing close and she scooted back and ducked down to take Cat’s clit into her mouth, alternately running her tongue over it and sucking on it.

Cat’s hands shot down and her fingers laced into Kara’s long hair as her hips lifted off the bed. She was so close, there were already flashes forming behind her eyes and, when Kara sucked hard, Cat soared over the precipice into an orgasm that made her entire body shudder uncontrollably. A long cry of pleasure left her throat and Kara kissed her quickly, swallowing the cry as she worried that they’d wake Carter. As Cat’s body calmed, they kissed slowly, and Kara slowed her thrusts to gently coax every last moment of pleasure from her lover’s body.

“Kara,” Cat whispered weakly against her lips, her hand resting tenderly against the younger woman’s cheek. “Kara…”

Kara smiled as she felt her lover slowly relax around her fingers and after a moment eased out of her. Then she wrapped the older blonde up her arms and rolled them onto their sides. “Are you ok, Honey?”

“I’m…” Cat paused, her face easing into a grin as she echoed Kara’s words from earlier in the day. “One hundred percent fucking elated.”

Kara burst into laughter and hugged her lover harder, but Cat had other ideas and slowly pushed the younger woman over onto her back as she eased her hand between her thighs and teased one of her hardened nipples with her tongue. “Nono... my turn now...”

Kara gasped and clutched the sheets beneath her. “Holy shit,” she groaned as Cat’s fingers explored confidently through her wetness, tracing her labia and circling her clit without touching it.

Cat shifted lower and lay between Kara’s legs, looking up at her as she planted open-mouthed kisses up and down her inner thighs and center. Then she explored slowly with the tip of her tongue, driving Kara wild with need as she refused to visit where the younger woman needed her most desperately. “Is there something you want?” she asked seductively as Kara’s hips shifted restlessly, chasing Cat’s touch.

Kara propped herself up on her elbows and spoke confidently in reply, eyes dancing with mirth. “Well, I was hoping you’d tongue-fuck me and then finger-fuck me, but if you’d rather play Mario Kart…”

Cat’s eyes widened for a moment before closing as arousal coursed through her again. “Oh no,” she replied. “I hate Mario Kart.”

Laughing softly, Kara sat forward to kiss her, then grinned as Cat shoved her playfully back onto the bed and obliged with her tongue.

The younger woman couldn’t help but moan and she closed her eyes as Cat explored her intimately with tongue and then fingers. It was pleasurable torture as the older blonde drove Kara to the edge of orgasm and then eased her back, only to drive her forward again and when Kara finally climaxed, she almost ripped the sheets under her with the force of her grip. “Yeeeeeesssssssss…” she cried out joyfully as her body convulsed over and over. Cat didn’t stop until Kara had finally relaxed, arm thrown across her eyes as aftershocks rumbled through her.

“Well,” Cat said softly as she moved up the bed and lay next to Kara with her head on her shoulder. She traced little patterns on her lover’s tanned stomach with her fingertips and kissed the side of her breast. “You can’t tell me that Mario Kart is more fun than THAT.”

She felt rather than heard the little laugh that moved through Kara’s body. “No, I certainly can’t.” Kara eased her fingers through Cat’s hair and kissed the top of her head. Then she stayed unusually quiet and Cat grew concerned.

“Are you ok?” she asked lifting her head to look at Kara tenderly.

“I’m great, Cat,” Kara replied, her voice trembling. “I just realized... I’ve... I’ve had a lot of sex, most of it meaningless… but this is the first time I’ve ever really made love with someone.”

Cat kissed her happily and dragged a blanket up from the bottom of the bed to cover them before settling down and snuggling against Kara’s body, tucked under her arm.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of family chat and a another proposition for Kara that she can't turn down...

Cat and Kara had been together over three months when the subject of Kara’s family came up again. Cat had been giving it some time to let Kara acclimate to her new life and job but, as happy as she knew her lover to be, the CEO also knew she had regrets about what’d happened with her mother and sister.

They were at Kara’s loft, showering together after making love on a breezy Saturday morning and Cat brought it up as Kara was standing behind her, gently washing her hair. “I was thinking…” she began.

“Uh oh,” Kara teased as she massaged her lover’s scalp. “What about?”

“About your family, actually.” Kara waited silently, letting the shampoo rinse out of Cat’s blonde locks. “I was wondering if you’d like to invite them here to talk?”

For a long time, the younger blonde said nothing, and Cat was about to change the subject when Kara finally answered. “I’m not sure what to say to them,” she admitted. “I don’t know how to justify being an escort for three years without having to tell them the truth.”

Cat nodded and turned to wrap her arms around her girlfriend’s waist and hug her. “I know it’s going to be hard, Darling, but I think you should tell them you’re no longer living that life. I wish they’d been there for you, all along, but you’re a journalist now, Kara. You’ve been through the mill and worked your ass off. They should be damn proud of you and I think you should give them the opportunity to be.”

“What if they reject me?” the younger blonde asked.

“It’ll hurt, My Love, but you’ll be no worse off than you are now. Besides, what if they don’t reject you? Either way, the risk will have been worth it.”

Kara nodded thoughtfully. “You have a good point,” she said. “Let me think about it some more, ok?”

“Of course. I’m not trying to push you into anything, but I know it’s weighing on your mind.” Cat kissed Kara’s throat and then stepped out of the shower to towel off. She handed her taller lover another towel and followed her into the bedroom, grinning as she saw the disheveled bed and remembered what they’d been doing to make it so.

“You look very pleased with yourself,” Kara chuckled. She got into her underwear, wiggled a pair of skinny jeans up over her hips and added a grey t-shirt with a rainbow flag emblazoned on it.

“Well,” Cat replied, a little sheepishly. “I kind of am.” She slipped a rust-colored sweater on over her head and then sighed as her girlfriend wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her tenderly.

“And you should be. You honestly wore me out, Love.”

“Heh,” Cat replied smugly, making Kara laugh softly. “So… brunch and then what?”

Kara cleared her throat a little and her eyes turned hopeful. “Actually, can I ask a favor?”

“Of course.” Cat wiggled into her own jeans and looked back over her shoulder at her nervous-looking girlfriend.

“I was wondering if you’d look at an article I wrote please. It’s kinda… a thing… for me and I need someone with objectivity.”

Cat sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled as she slipped into her sneakers and tied the laces. “It’d be my pleasure,” she said. “Email it to me and I’ll read it.”

“Thanks,” the younger woman replied, beaming a smile. How many cub reporters could say they had a Pulitzer-winning journalist to help them? She felt so blessed and in a moment of joy she sat down on the bed next to Cat, grabbed her phone off the nightstand and took a selfie of them both smiling into the lens. “Have I told you today how much I love you?”

“You have,” the older woman chuckled. “But I never tire of hearing it.”

Xx

Cat was sitting in front of her laptop, glasses perched on her nose and so completely enraptured by what she was reading that her latte was sitting, barely lukewarm, on her desk next to her. Kara had emailed her article and she’d opened it immediately to read it. Even though Cat was reviewing it as an editor and had some notes for her lover, it was one of the most well-written first drafts she’d ever seen.

“Eve!” she called as she reached the end and leaned back in her chair, blowing out a long breath.

“Yes, Miss Grant?” Her assistant trotted into her office, iPad in hand.

“Grab me another coffee, would you? I let this one get cold.”

“Of course, I’ll be right back.”

Eve headed off to the break room and Cat lifted the handset of her desk phone, pausing a moment to tap the earpiece against her cheek as she thought about something. Then she set the phone down and picked up her cell instead.

_Kara, I read your article and I have some notes for you. Please free yourself for lunch with me at my office at noon. Don’t be late. Time is money. CG_

Across town, Kara was finishing up an interview with a source when she received Cat’s message. Despite the feigned formality, at which she laughed, she was eager to hear Cat’s feedback. She thanked her source and left the building, hailing down a cab as she realized she only had about an hour to make it to CatCo Plaza.

In the meantime, Cat had sent Eve out to Noonan’s to get lunch for herself and Kara. The assistant hadn’t commented on Cat’s choosing both their lunches and she was back just before the journalist arrived for the meeting. She was unpacking the containers and laying them out on a tray when she realized there was someone hovering near her. Eve looked up and smiled. “Hi, can I help you?”

“Hi, I’m Kara Danvers. I’m here for a lunch meeting with Ca… uh… Miss Grant.”

“I’m here,” Cat said from the doorway to her office. “Eve, we’re not to be disturbed for the next hour.” She paused and then smiled. “And Miss Danvers has... full privileges. Understood?”

“Of course, Miss Grant. Nice to meet you, Miss Danvers,” the assistant replied with a bright smile.

“It’s Kara,” Kara replied with a grin. “Nice to meet you too, Eve.” She looked down at the forgotten tray on the assistant’s desk. “Is that for us? Let me take it for you.”

“Oh… thank you,” Eve blinked. “Yes, it’s for you.”

“Cool,” the journalist picked up the tray and winked. “See you later.”

Cat shook her head and turned to walk back into her office. “I pay her to do that, you know,” she said teasingly.

“You pay her to be your assistant, not your servant,” Kara replied. “You’ve been on top too long, My Love.”

Cat gave that a moment’s thought before dismissing it and leading her lover out onto the balcony. It was a warm and slightly windy Monday, and she allowed herself a moment to go to the low wall to look out over the city. She enjoyed the sun and breeze as it brushed her hair around her face. Kara set the tray carefully on the table and set the containers out before moving it onto a spare chair near the door. Then she came up behind her lover and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, enjoying Cat’s hands as they came up to rest on her forearms and leaning in to whisper in her ear. “Will this scandalize the staff?” she asked softly as Cat shivered under her touch.

“This? I don’t think so,” the CEO replied. “But if I give in to my sudden and overwhelming urge to ravish you right here and now... it may raise an eyebrow or two.”

The younger blonde laughed softly and backed away, holding her hands up in mock surrender as Cat turned to look at her. “Ok... we should probably just eat then.”

They took their seats at the table and Cat took a breath as she gathered her thoughts. “So,” she said. “I have some editorial notes for you on your article but...” She blew out the breath. “It’s quite frankly an amazing first draft.”

Kara nodded, looking pleased. “I was afraid it would be too subjective. With it being my own experiences over three years as an escort, it was sometimes hard to separate the emotion from the facts.”

The older woman nodded as she forked up some salad and chewed thoughtfully. Then she shook her head. “I don’t think it is. I think you struck the perfect balance. There was one section... the altercation with the client... that might need to be trimmed a little but overall, I have very few changes.”

“Thanks, Cat,” Kara grinned as she took a hearty bite of her chicken wrap.

“But I asked you to come here for an additional reason,” the older woman added. Kara’s eyebrow lifted but she waited patiently as she chewed. “I want to use your article as the main feature in next month’s CatCo Magazine.”

Kara choked on her mouthful and coughed until she managed to get some water down. “You want... Wh-What?”

“I want to bring you over to CatCo Magazine on temporary, part-time assignment while we work together to polish your article. Then we’ll run it as the feature next month. You will receive compensation of course, equivalent to the standard we pay our stringers. Is that agreeable to you, Miss Danvers?”

Kara nodded mutely.

“Good, then I’ll call Leslie and tell her you’ll be working part-time for me for a while.”

“Yes, Miss Grant,” the younger blonde whispered, totally in shock. “Thank you.”

Xx

After agonizing over it for weeks, Kara had finally made her decision about her family. She’d decided to come clean and tell them everything. She knew that, if she was going to fix things, she needed to be completely honest with them. A clean slate, so to speak.

With Cat beside her, offering the support she needed, Kara dialed her sister’s number, half expecting it to not be answered. She put the phone on speaker and set it on the coffee table.

“Hey, Kara.”

“H-Hey. I wasn’t sure you’d take my call. Thank you for answering.”

A small sigh echoed down the line. “You’re still my sister, Nerd.”

Cat wrapped her arm around Kara’s shoulders, squeezing gently as tears rose in her lover’s eyes. “How’s Mom?”

“She’s ok. She’s actually here right now having a late dinner with me.”

Kara, suddenly terrified, looked at Cat who nodded her encouragement. “Alex, can you put me on speaker? There’s something I need to tell you both and, just so you’re aware, my girlfriend is here with me.”

“Ok, done,” Alex replied. “Mom can hear you now too.”

“Hi, Mom,” Kara said.

“Hello, Kara,” her mother replied in a cool tone.

“So I... I haven’t been completely truthful with you both, but I need you to know that I was doing everything I could to protect you.”

“Oookk,” Alex breathed.

“Well… it all started the week after Dad’s funeral…”

Over the course of the next hour, Kara told her Mom and sister everything. She was concise and mostly factual, but she broke down a couple of times and Cat was always there to hold her, helping her find the strength to get through the whole story.

Alex and Eliza were mostly quiet but gasped a couple of times and asked a question or two for clarification, but they too were in tears during a lot of it.

“… and it was Cat who got me out,” Kara concluded. “We’ve been together a few months now and she’s changed my life. Mom, Alex, I’m a reporter for the Tribune now and I’ve just been told that one of my pieces will be used as the main feature for CatCo Magazine next month.”

She stopped then and just rested against her girlfriend. There was silence from the other end of the phone for a long moment except for a lot of sniffles but finally, Eliza spoke. “Kara, Sweetheart, I’m so so sorry for everything you went through, for everything I put you through. Oh my God… I’m so sorry.”

“Me too,” Alex said, her voice full of tears. “I can’t believe you did this to protect us. You lived a nightmare over the last three years just to keep us safe.”

“If your father was here, I’d wring his fucking neck right now,” Eliza added, making Kara laugh softly.

“I’ve thought that a couple of times myself,” she admitted. “Mom, Alex, I’d… I’d really like to see you. Would you come visit me and meet Cat and her son? I miss you both so much.”

“And we can talk more face-to-face,” Alex added. “I miss your face, Nerd.”

Kara grinned widely. “YOU’RE calling ME a nerd? Shit, Alex, don’t you still have that giant geek trophy at your apartment?”

Alex laughed and they could hear Eliza chuckling in the background. “Takes one to know one, I suppose,” she replied. “So, how about Mom and I drive down this weekend? Are you and Cat free.”

Kara looked at Cat who nodded. “We’re definitely free,” the older woman replied. “Kara only has one bedroom so I could get you each a hotel room… or you’re all welcome to stay at my house if you’d be comfortable with that?”

“Are you sure there’s room at your house for all of us?” Eliza asked tentatively.

Kara snorted softly. “Believe me, she has room.”

“Ok,” Cat chuckled. ”In that case, I’ll send a car to pick you up at your home in Midvale and drive you to mine. It can take you home whenever you need to leave but it would make Kara and me very happy if you could stay a few days?”

“I think we could do three days before we’d have to go back to work,” Eliza replied. “Alex?”

“Yeah, three days would be perfect.”

Kara was vibrating with excitement. “I can’t wait.”

“Wonderful!” Cat added. “I’ll have the car pick you up at ten on Saturday morning.”

“Sounds great,” Alex replied. “Thank you both. See you on Saturday.”

“Bye, Mom, Alex. I love you.”

“Love you too, Sweetie.”

“Love you, Kar.”

Alex hung up on her end and Kara just sat silently on the couch for a moment. Then she looked at Cat. “I owe you more than I could EVER repay,” she said quietly. “I don’t know how to thank you for all you’ve done.”

Cat just smiled and kissed her lover’s forehead. “Let me give you some time alone to catch your breath. It went very well, but it was a lot.”

Once again, Kara marveled at how Cat always seemed to know what she needed. “Thanks,” she replied with a loving smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wrap up... and meeting Eliza and Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are at the final chapter folks. I just want to say thank you to everyone for reading and commenting. I’m two thirds through a new story so I’ll have something new for you all coming up soon.

“I feel strongly about leaving that in,” Kara said, tapping a paragraph with the eraser on the top of her pencil. “It ties in with that other paragraph... above there.”

“It’s a little wordy,” Cat replied. “What if we took this part...” She highlighted a few lines with her pencil. “And merge it into this section... here.” She circled another paragraph.

The younger blonde mused over that for a moment. “Yeah... yeah, that would work. Cool.”

Cat smiled and drew arrows as reference points. Then she sat back in her chair and blew out a breath. “If you can do those changes this afternoon, we can meet Monday morning and go over it one more time to make sure it’s perfect. I want it to be perfect for you, Swee... uh, Kara.”

Cat and Kara both had been struggling with maintaining their professional distance at the office and more than once, had ducked into Cat’s private bathroom to make out. It was juvenile and inappropriate… and Cat loved every moment of it. Her younger lover had brought out a side of her that she’d thought lost to her cynicism... or, maybe just her oppressive marriage, she’d thought one day while coming close to actually having sex with her girlfriend, standing up in her work shower stall. It had actually been Kara who’d pumped the brakes on that one, leaving Cat horny as hell and slightly frustrated.

Kara had made up for it that night though. Cat was still pleasantly sore.

“Sounds great,” the younger blonde replied with a grin. “Speaking of great, anything last minute I need to do for Alex and Mom coming tomorrow?”

Cat tapped the side of her cheek with her pencil. “I don’t think so. Marla took care of getting the rooms ready and made sure the groceries and wine were delivered.”

“Alex is a whiskey and scotch drinker,” Kara mused.

“Then she’ll love my eighteen-year-old scotch collection,” the CEO replied with a smile.

Just then, Eve knocked on the door jamb and popped her head inside. “Excuse me, Miss Grant, Leslie Willis has asked to see you if you have a moment.”

“Alone!” Leslie yelled from outside the door.

Cat rolled her eyes, but she stood up and nodded. “Ask her to come in,” she called back playfully. Then she looked at her girlfriend. “Kara, would you please give Leslie and me a moment?”

“Of course,” Kara replied as she gathered her things, shoved them into her messenger bag and took a photo of the changes to her article. “I have to get going anyway. I have an interview with a source in an hour. I’ll call you later.” She moved toward the door, brushing her hand against Cat’s as she left and smiled at Leslie as they passed each other. “Hi, Boss.”

“Kara,” Leslie replied coolly.

The silver-haired woman took a seat in the chair her cub had vacated and folded her arms. “What the fuck, Cat?”

The CEO frowned and crossed her own arms over her chest. “I beg your pardon?”

“Dick move, promoting your little sidepiece to the magazine.” Cat’s eyebrows lifted. “Yeah, I heard, Kitty Cat. You’re fucking her.”

For a long moment the CEO just stared at her longtime friend. Then she slowly took a seat across from Leslie and laced her fingers together as she leaned on her forearms.

“Remember, eight or nine years ago, you told me to stop being a goddamn workaholic and to get a life?”

Surprised at the question, Leslie’s face softened, and she leaned a little closer. “Yeah, I remember.”

“Well, I went out and found myself a man and entered into a marriage that didn’t turn out so well. I’m in the final stages of divorcing Andy.”

“Ohhh,” the silver-haired woman replied on a whoosh of air. “Ok...”

“It just so happens that the night I first made the call to my divorce lawyer, I met Kara at a bar completely randomly.” Leslie nodded and Cat’s face eased into a smile. “It changed my life. And while I won’t go into the details, Kara and I love each other. She’s not just a sidepiece. She’s... everything.”

“Wow...” Leslie replied. “I had no idea.”

Cat chuckled. “I’ve been playing this close to my chest... for reasons... but now that everything has almost been resolved, I’m not going to hide anymore. I love Kara and I’m proud of it.” She paused and ran a hand through her hair. “And, to answer your other statement, Kara is an amazing writer, Leslie. I see the same talent in her, that I saw in you, way back when. So, I’m not promoting her because of our relationship, I’m temporarily having her write for CatCo Magazine.” She turned the pages she and Kara had been working on toward her friend and pushed them closer to her. “Read this.”

Leslie took the pages with a dubious look but after a few moments of reading, she relaxed and leaned back in her chair. It took her twenty minutes, but Cat waited patiently and, when the manager was finished, she shook her head incredulously. “How much of this did you change?” she asked breathlessly.

“Very little,” the CEO replied. “You can see my notes in red. The others are all Kara’s own suggestions from where we’ve been working together to polish it.”

“Cat, I’m sorry,” Leslie said quietly. “You were right to take her. This is amazing.”

“As much as I love the Trib’,” Cat said with a nod. “I believe this belongs as a feature in the magazine.”

“This belongs as a goddamn biography,” the silver-haired woman replied, dropping the pages back on the table with a shake of her head. “Who’s Kara’s source?”

Cat glossed over the question somewhat. “Kara did consider writing a book but decided against it in the end. I’ll fully support her if she ever changes her mind.”

Getting the message, Leslie laughed, patting her old friend on the hand. “Fuck, Kitty Cat, you really do love her.”

“Yes,” Cat nodded with a smile. “I really do.” She chuckled then. “However, she does still have a lot to learn so I’ll be returning her to you full-time when she’s finished this article. As you know, I don’t have time for raising cubs.”

“Thank God,” the manager replied. “Although... I’ll have to rethink the stuff I’m giving her, now that I’ve seen what she’s truly capable of.” Leslie rose from the table and headed for the door, but she paused near it and turned. “Sorry for coming on so strong, Cat. I really am happy for you, if you’re happy.”

Cat smiled back. “I am.”

Xx

“No, nononono...” Kara muttered, her hands shaking as she tried to unbutton her eighth shirt in a row. “Wrong color.”

Cat finally took pity on her and got up from the bed to go to her and hold her hands gently. “Kara,” she said softly. “Blue is your color. You look gorgeous.”

The journalist blew out a breath and nodded. “I don’t know why I’m acting so crazy,” she replied sheepishly.

“You’re nervous, Love,” the CEO replied with a smile. “You’re seeing your Mom and sister for the first time in two years. It’s more than understandable.” She looked up into Kara’s eyes then. “But believe me, you’ve nothing to fear. Now that they know everything, there are no more secrets to be scared of, ok?”

“You’re right,” Kara replied with a firm nod. “Today is about reunion and love.”

“Exactly,” Cat replied, a grin stretching her face. “Now, get your stuff together. They’ll be arriving at the house in a couple of hours and I want you to have a chance to make sure you’re happy with everything and to take a few minutes to breathe before they arrive.”

“Thanks, Babe,” Kara replied, kissing her girlfriend gently on the lips before grabbing her small suitcase to pack a few days’ worth of clothes. Cat smiled to herself. She’d always hated when Andrew had called her that but when Kara said it, it made her feel warm and loved. She circled her lover’s small bedroom, picking up discarded shirts and setting them back on hangers on Kara’s clothes rail.

“I was talking to Carter last night,” Cat said in an offhanded tone. “He thinks you’re... and I quote... absolutely epic.”

“Awww,” Kara grinned. “That’s so sweet. I think he’s epic too.”

“Good.” Cat swallowed and took a breath, her back to her girlfriend. “We were talking about your moving in with us and he thought it was a fantastic idea.”

There was silence for a long moment and then Cat felt a gentle hand rest on her shoulder. “And what did YOU think of that idea?” Kara asked softly.

The older woman slowly turned, a mischievous smile twisting her lips. “Well, it was MY idea,” she replied. “I think the bigger question is... what do YOU think of the idea?”

“Cat Grant… are you asking me to move in with you?” the younger blonde teased, hands on hips.

“Kara Danvers,” Cat replied seriously. “I love you and I hate sleeping without you in my bed. So yes, I’m asking.”

“You know,” Kara replied, just as seriously. “Your timing is perfect. My lease is up in a couple weeks. I was debating whether I wanted to stay here or move somewhere else.”

“Is that a yes?” The CEO’s voice broke on the last word and she cleared her throat self-consciously.

“It’s a hell yes!” Kara yelled and leapt into Cat’s arms, toppling them both onto the bed and planting kisses all over the older woman’s face. Cat laughed and raised her hands to fend off her exuberant lover but finally gave in and just wrapped her arms around her to snuggle them together.

“That’s acceptable,” she whispered teasingly and then captured Kara’s lips for a long and passionate kiss.

Xx

“I can’t believe she sent a freakin’ limo,” Alex said as she sipped from a bottle of cold water from the car’s refrigerator. “Who the hell is this woman?!”

“Seems like she has money,” Eliza replied with a laugh and a shrug. “I’m certainly not turning down hospitability like this.” She paused thoughtfully. “Kara sounded happy when she talked about Cat, right? I shouldn’t be worried about her?”

Alex smiled. “Kara sounded as happy with Cat as I am with Kelly,” she replied. “You don’t need to worry about either of us.”

Just then the intercom chimed and the driver’s voice, slightly tinny, sounded out. “Excuse me, Ma’ams, we’re just about to arrive. It’ll be about five more minutes.”

“Thanks,” Eliza replied, shifting nervously in her seat.

“Everything’s going to be ok, Mom,” Alex soothed.

The car eased to a stop and the driver quickly opened the door for Eliza and Alex to get out. They shielded their eyes from the sun as they looked around the driveway and gardens and then up at the large mansion with the large water feature and immaculate landscaping laid out before them.

“Holy...” Eliza began.

“Shit...” Alex finished.

The front door suddenly opened and Kara came bounding down the steps. “You’re here!” she squealed, colliding with her mother and sister and hugging them both hard. “Oh my God, I’ve missed you both so much.”

Eliza and Alex laughingly returned the hug with just as much strength and then the tears of joy came. Cat watched quietly from the bottom of the steps as her girlfriend sobbed into her mother’s shoulder. Alex had her arms around them both, her face nuzzled into Kara’s long, blonde hair as her shoulders shook. Cat felt tears threaten her own eyes, but she blinked rapidly to keep them at bay and instead slowly walked toward the emotional women.

“Hi,” she said softly.

Kara eased back and wiped at her eyes, grinning a little. “Look at us, we’re all a mess,” she said. Cat produced a fresh packet of Kleenex from her back pocket with a flourish that made the three women laugh and they all wiped their faces on the soft tissues. “Guys, I’d like you to meet the love of my life, Cat Grant.” By now, Eliza and Alex had realized that Cat was THE Cat Grant. “Cat, my Mom and sister, Eliza and Alex.”

For a moment, Cat and Eliza eyed each other and then the eldest Danvers reached out and pulled the CEO in for a hug. “Thank you,” she whispered. “For being there for her.”

Cat patted Eliza’s back gently. “It was my pleasure,” she replied. Then Alex hugged her in turn. “Nice to meet you, Alex.”

“You too, Cat. It’s an honor,” the dark-haired woman replied. “Thanks for sending the fancy car for us.”

“The honor is all mine. Welcome to our home,” Cat smiled. Then she turned and beckoned to her son who was lurking shyly at the front door. “Meet my son, Carter.”

The young man trotted down the steps to exchange handshakes and Kara set her hands on his shoulders, kissing the side of his head as she stood behind him. “How was the trip?” she asked. “You guys must be hungry. Come on inside.”

“It was great,” Eliza replied. “It was so nice to just look out the window and watch the scenery instead of having to concentrate on driving.”

“Yeah,” Alex agreed as they followed Cat up the steps and into the house, closely followed by their driver who was carrying their bags. “So relaxing. That’s one tricked-out limo.”

“Leave the bags over there please, Tony,” Cat pointed and as Kara led her family into the kitchen, she saw the driver off and discreetly tipped him. “Thanks. Have a good day. I’ll text you to confirm the time for the return trip.”

“Yes, Miss Grant,” he replied and then headed out, closing the door behind him.

Cat went to find her rapidly growing family, locating them on the patio out by the pool. Cat’s housekeeper, Marla, was already serving sandwiches, wraps, fresh lemonade and coffee. Kara was talking rapidly, waving her hands to reiterate a point and then laughing. For a moment, the CEO just stood still, watching how the sunlight shone in her lover’s golden hair and lit her tanned skin; And how her blue eyes seemed to be overflowing with joy. Carter sidled up next to her and leaned against her, smiling as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder. “You ok, Mom?” he asked.

“One hundred percent bleeping elated,” Cat replied with a chuckle as she kissed her son’s temple. “Oh... Kara said yes, by the way. She’ll be moving in after her lease is up a couple weeks from now.”

At that moment, Kara looked over at her and their eyes met and held. The younger woman trailed off whatever she was saying and held her hand out to Cat. The CEO was drawn to her lover like a moth to a flame and Alex and Eliza smiled as their fingers laced together and they shared a small moment of intimacy. “Sorry...” Kara finally started again. “Where was I? Oh right... Carter keeps beating my ass at Mario Kart.”

Alex’s eyes widened in mock astonishment. “What? The MK Champ of Midvale? Beaten?”

Carter giggled nervously, a little taken with Alex. The woman was gorgeous, dressed in black skinny jeans and a red plaid shirt. Her hair was shaved on one side and fell to mid-cheek length on the other. Not to mention that she was a scientist! So cool! “Yeah, we’ve played sixty-seven games and I’ve won sixty-four of them.”

“Not that he’s keeping count or anything,” the Champion of Midvale teased with a snort of laughter.

“You know, Mom,” the older Danvers sister said. “I do believe we may have found a new nerd for the family.”

Cat’s eyebrows lifted and she burst out laughing. “I’m afraid it’s more than one,” she replied. “I’m a Tolkien nerd.”

“Me too!” Alex exclaimed.

“Perfect,” Eliza said softly. “It’s so wonderful to be all together here.”

The CEO took a seat at the table next to Kara and helped herself to a sandwich and some coffee. “It is,” she replied. “We’ve all been looking forward to having you here.” She looked at Carter. She’d told him an overview of Kara’s story. “And we’re so happy that Kara has her family back.”

The journalist’s hand snaked across Cat’s thigh under the table and squeezed gently. “Absolutely,” Kara added. “This has been another best day of my life,” she said. “I’m so...” her voice broke and she sniffled a little. “I’m so lucky.” Cat laced their fingers together under the table and kissed her shoulder.

“Kara’s moving in soon,” Carter added happily. “I can’t wait.”

“Ah, you told him,” Kara said, grinning at her lover. “Great. Yeah, I’m going to start moving my stuff in right away since my lease is almost up.”

“How will you handle the hardship of living in such an amazing house?” Alex teased, shaking her head ruefully. “But wait, you only have one pool? Poor show, Cat.”

The CEO laughed. “Actually, there’s an indoor one too.”

“Holy crap,” the dark-haired woman replied. “I take it back.”

Kara grinned happily. “I think...” she looked at Carter, then at Cat as she kissed her knuckles tenderly. “I think we’ll do just fine.”

The End.


End file.
